


if you wanted the moon (i would give you my heart)

by raggety



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Romance, Forbidden Love, Grief/Mourning, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texting, Underwear Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, au: college, hypocritical homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggety/pseuds/raggety
Summary: Vince Noir, a confident, sexually experienced student, meets a shy, lonely supply teacher named Howard Moon at a sixth form college in South London. One thinks he will never fall in love. The other believes he is incapable of being loved. They're both wrong.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 28
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Vince dumped his bag down as he chose a desk at the back of the classroom, and began idly examining his nails. They were painted black with silver stars drawn on them in glitter pen, but Vince wondered if he should change the colour to blue, to match his eyes.

He glanced around the room to see if any of his fellow students were noticing him, and felt smug when he saw a guy checking him out. He turned around, gave him a smile, then flipped a middle finger at him, sticking out his tongue when the boy mouthed, “Poofter” at him..

A moment later Leroy slid into the seat next to him, dropping his own bag at his feet.

"Last lesson of the day", Leroy said with a sigh.

"We've only just started the new term, and I'm already bored", Vince pouted.

"You get bored very easily, Vince", Leroy countered. "You have the attention span of an easily bored gnat".

"Gnats are actually really intelligent", Vince argued. "We did them them in Biology, and they're well clever. That's probably why they get bored easily".

After a few minutes of friendly bickering, Leroy looked at the clock and frowned. "Is the teacher ever going to turn up?".

"Hey, it's been nearly ten minutes already", Vince noted. "Maybe we should just go home early, and say he never arrived".

At that moment the classroom door flew open, and a tall man with messy brown hair and a moustache hurried in with flushed cheeks. Vince's slumped shoulders suddenly straightened as he sat up to pay attention.

“Sorry I'm late, still learning my way around”, the man said in a deep voice with a northern accent, closing the door behind him and walking quickly to the teacher's desk at the front of the room.

“Ah, I don't know what you've heard, but I'll be your English teacher this term”, he began with a rather awkward smile, as he set his teaching materials down.

“Where's Mr Nookah?”, asked a girl in the second row.

“I heard he got lost on a jungle expedition”, someone shouted. Other excited voices joined in.

“I reckon he fell into a pit and died”.

“My mum said he only went skiing in France”.

“Someone told me he's turning tricks in Chad”.

“He's probably been munched like an old Twix”, Vince called out.

The new teacher gave him a bemused look, then said firmly, “Those are just rumours. Mr Nookah is … uh, on indefinite leave, and I'll be teaching his classes until he returns. My name is Mr Moon”.

He went to the whiteboard and wrote MR HOWARD MOON in capitals.

“Can we call you Howard?”, Vince asked cheekily.

“No, the college has quite strict rules about that”, he smiled. “Outside of the classroom, or away from college, you may call me Howard. But while I'm teaching, you must call me Mr Moon. Now, I'll take roll call, and then we can get started. Adebayo, Grace?”.

Vince grabbed his phone, texting Leroy while waiting for his name to be called.

_V: how did we get stuck with this pathetic supply teacher?_

_L: ur seriously missing nookah??????_

_V: noooo, but why howard?_

_L: omg ur using his 1st name! whens the wedding?_

_V: wtf never he has weird hair_

_L: why do u care?_

_V: i don't!!!!_

“Noir, Vince?”.

Was it Vince's imagination, or had there been a slight hesitation before Mr Moon said his name?

“Yeah”.

Mr Moon gave a small sigh as he looked carefully at Vince. Vince wondered if his hair was dazzling today, or merely amazing, and gave it a little flick.

“Oliver, Leroy?”.

“Here, sir”.

There were three more names, then Mr Moon said, “Alright, looks as if everyone's here. We'll start by going over the classroom rules, and move on from there. I consider myself a pretty liberal guy, and won't put too many restrictions on you”.

Vince gave a soft giggle, which Mr Moon ignored.

“I only ask that you remain quiet while I'm talking, don't make too much noise during group work, treat both myself and other students with courtesy and respect, and keep your phones in your pocket or bag unless we're having free time. How's that sound?”.

The class made a murmur of agreement. Vince didn't put his phone away, but left it on the desk. Mr Moon gave him a very pointed look as he carried on with the lesson, briefly explaining that they were going to begin the poetry section of the course. He told them to take out their collection of W.H. Auden's poetry, and the textbook which accompanied it, then choose a poem to study.

“I think that's it”, Mr Moon said when he'd covered everything. “You'll have the rest of the lesson to begin work on your assignment, and it's due at the end of the week”.

Vince waited a few moments, then raised his hand.

“Yes, um … Vince, isn't it?, Mr Moon asked with a quirk of his brow.

“I didn't really understand all that, Mr Moon. Would you mind explaining it again to me?”, Vince asked, his blue eyes wide and innocent.

“Uh … pick a poem, turn to page 72 in your textbook, answer the questions there”, Mr Moon recapped. “You've got an instruction sheet that Mr Nookah gave you at the start of the year if you're confused”.

“I'm still confused”, Vince said, twisting a lock of his hair between two fingers.

“Did you look at the instruction sheet yet?”, Mr Moon asked. “It's only been a few seconds”.

“Yeah, but I didn't understand it”, Vince said, looking helplessly at the sheet of paper as if it was written in ancient runes.

“Okay. What part don't you understand?”.

“All of it, really”, Vince said, looking down through his long eyelashes. “I'm sorry, I'm well thick at English”.

Leroy jerked his head up, and gave Vince an incredulous look.

“I'm sure that's not true”, smiled Mr Moon. “And you're intelligent enough to ask for help when you need it, which is a skill a lot of older people haven't learned”. He went through the instructions again, then wrote them down so Vince could read them if he got confused.

“Does that help?”, he asked.

“Yeah, genius. Thanks”, said Vince, nodding.

Mr Moon offered a small smile as he went back to his desk. Vince put his chin in one hand and watched Mr Moon take out a stack of papers, putting on a pair of glasses as he did so. Vince chose a poem at random, and tried to read it carefully, but found his eyes dragged back to his teacher.

Mr Moon felt him staring, and raised one eyebrow in query, which made Vince put his head down and examine his worksheet more closely. He was finding it hard to concentrate, and after doing a bit of work, took his phone out and started scrolling through it.

Mr Moon glanced up, and frowned at him. “Vince. Please. I said phones away”.

“Oh, sorry”, Vince said with a sweet smile as he put his phone in his pocket. “I forgot”.

Despite starting late, it seemed like a very long lesson, and Vince was glad when the bell rang to signal its end. As the students began gathering their things, Mr Moon stood up, clapping his hands to get their attention.

“Before you go home, the drama essay Mr Nookah set for you for to complete over the Christmas holidays is due today. Please leave it on my desk now, and I'll see you all tomorrow”.

All the students except one obediently trooped up and left their essays on the teacher's desk, a few exchanging a word or two with Mr Moon as they did so.

Vince packed his bag slowly while Leroy waited for him, until they were the only students left. He was just about to look up and say good bye to Mr Moon when his teacher said:

“Vince, would you mind staying behind for a few minutes?”.

Leroy said he would wait for Vince outside, and left, giving Vince an ironic wave. Vince slowly walked to the desk at the front, saying, “Yes, Mr Moon?”.

“You didn't hand your essay in, Vince”, Mr Moon said. “Is there a reason why you weren't able to submit it?”.

“I did finish it”, Vince protested, “but as I was putting it in my bag this morning, a robin took it from me to make a nest for her eggs”.

“Robins lay eggs in spring”, Mr Moon said with a twitch of his moustache.

“Yeah well, she were getting in early, weren't she?”, Vince retorted.

“Vince, please give me an excuse that I can write down in the book and it won't get me into trouble with Mr Bainbridge”, Mr Moon beseeched.

“What if I just said I was really busy over the Christmas break?”, Vince suggested.

“Yes, that's good”, Mr Moon said with relief. “Now I can give you an extension until Friday. You can do that, can't you?”.

“I'm not sure”, said Vince, looking up at his teacher through his dark fringe. “I'm … pretty rubbish at English”.

“I'm afraid the essay is compulsory, whether you're good at it or not”, Mr Moon said drily.

“Do you give after school tutoring?”, Vince asked.

Mr Moon blinked. “Um, I don't know. Nobody's ever asked me before”.

“I could do with the help”, Vince said, biting his lower lip until it looked red and bruised.

“I can meet with you after school if you need it”, Mr Moon said, his brown eyes fixed on Vince's lips. “I've always got time for my students”.

“That's so nice of you”, Vince said with a huge smile. “Giving up your time for the class simpleton”.

“Hey, hey. Never say that about yourself”, Mr Moon lectured. “It's admirable that you're brave enough to ask for help when it's needed”.

“Can I work on the essay for a couple of days?”, Vince asked.

“Of course”, Mr Moon smiled. “I'll see you after lessons on Wednesday, my office. You know where that is?”.

“Yeah, I think so”, said Vince. “The one that used to be Mr Nookah's, yeah?”.

“That's right. See you there Wednesday, Vince”.

“See ya, Mr Moon”.

“What was that all about?”, Leroy asked when Vince eventually joined him.

“Oh … I didn't hand in my essay”, Vince said. “Let's get going, yeah?”.

“Get into trouble?”.

“Not really”, said Vince. “He was pretty nice about it actually. Walk or bus?”.

“We missed the bus, so it's shank's pony”, said Leroy, striding out the college gates on his long legs. “And what were you up to in English?”.

“Whaddaya mean?”, asked Vince with a little smirk.

“Oh Mr Moon, I'm just a thick little boy who can't read. Oh Mr Moon, can you please hold my hand while I do my work? Oh Mr Moon, how do you spell cat?”. Leroy's mimicry was cruel, but not inaccurate, complete with a wide-eyed adoring look to imitate Vince's gaze at his teacher.

“Giving him the idea I'm not too bright, so he'll give me an A just for trying”, said Vince, following it up with an evil villain laugh.

“That's genuinely the stupidest thing I ever heard”, said Leroy. “Your marks are going to go down while you convince him you're a moron”.

“Well, he's given me an extension on my essay, and he's going to help me write it, so I'd say the plan is working extremely well”, said Vince complacently.

Leroy gave his friend a look which was half pitying, half impressed. “Yeah well, let's see how it works in the long term”, he said sceptically. “You wanna come round my place, or shall we go to yours?”.

XXXXXX

The next day, Vince got to English early, and chose a seat in the front row. He took a quick glance at his freshly painted blue nails to match his striped blue tee-shirt, and black leather jacket over skin-tight jeans with high-heeled black leather boots. He brushed his fringe forward, and hoped he looked like Joey Ramone.

Leroy gave an irritated huff as he took the seat next to Vince. He didn't appreciate being drawn into one of Vince's games.

Mr Moon arrived on time, saying “Good afternoon, class” before he even reached his desk, and quickly ran through the roll call.

“Great, you're all here, so we can get started”, he said. “We're still working on Auden's poetry, and I'd like you to share the poem you've chosen with the class. Read the whole poem if it's short, or just your favourite part if it's long. Ah, Pete? Can you go first, please?”.

Several students read from the poems they'd chosen to work on, and Mr Moon gave a few comments each time to help them. Even though Vince was right in the front row, it took Mr Moon some time to call on him, simply saying, “Vince?”.

Vince stood up and cleared his throat. “I'll just start in the middle”, he said helpfully, before beginning to read in a slightly husky voice, taking little glances at Mr Moon throughout his performance.

_The circumcised head was a work of mastercraft_   
_With perfectly bevelled rim of unusual weight_   
_And the friendliest red._   
_Even relaxed, the shaft_   
_Was of noble dimensions with the wrinkles that indicate_

_Singular powers of extension._   
_For a second or two,_   
_It lay there inert, then suddenly stirred in my hand,_   
_Then paused as if frightened or doubtful of what to do._   
_And then with a violent jerk began to expand._

_By soundless bounds it extended and distended, by quick_   
_Great leaps it rose, it flushed, it rushed to its full size._   
_Nearly nine inches long and three inches thick,_   
_A royal column, ineffably solemn and wise._

_I tested its length and strength with a manual squeeze._   
_I bunched my fingers and twirled them about the knob._   
_I stroked it from top to bottom._   
_I got on my knees._   
_I lowered my head._   
_I opened my mouth for the job._

There were giggles from the class, and then Mr Moon hastily said, "That's enough, Vince. You don't have to read any more".

"Sir, is that poem about sucking cock?", leered a girl with ginger hair.

"Uh yes", answered Mr Moon, turning red. "Um, Auden's poetry can be powerfully homoerotic at times. Er, Vince, what made you choose that poem?".

"He's massively queer for big cocks", a tall boy yelled, the one who had checked Vince out the previous day.

“Marcus, I don't allow language and bullying like that in my class”, said Mr Moon in a voice that rang through the room. “One more outburst like that, and I'll send you to Mr Bainbridge. Vince, tells us what attracted you to that poem?”.

Vince quietly said, "I just liked it. The language is quite beautiful”. He gave a sunny smile to the class, and a secretive little grin to Mr Moon.

"Er, Leroy? And your poem? Oh, _Spain_ , wonderful! Auden's war poetry is some of the greatest ever written”, Mr Moon said in relief.

For the rest of the lesson they discussed Auden's poems, except the one Vince had chosen, and then the bell rang. Vince told Leroy to wait for him outside the door, then he went up to Mr Moon, who had begun marking essays with an air of being extremely busy and wanting to be left to it.

“Mr Moon?”, asked Vince softly.

“Yes, Vince? What is it?”, said Mr Moon brusquely.

“I'm sorry if the poem I chose embarrassed you”, said Vince, with downcast eyes.

“Oh … there's nothing to apologise for”, said his teacher, although still blushing. “You were free to choose any poem, and you did exactly as I asked. You've done nothing wrong”.

“It disrupted the lesson”, said Vince contritely.

“It's not your fault if other students behaved immaturely. You picked an interesting poem, and er, you read it very well”. Mr Moon looked at the desk, and drummed his fingers against it.

“Marking essays?”, Vince asked, with a nod at the papers Mr Moon had with him.

“Yes, that's right”, said Mr Moon, already bending his head over the essays again.

“Bet that's a right laugh”, grinned Vince.

“Could be worse”, muttered Mr Moon, pushing his glasses into place.

“Yeah, you could have to write them”, said Vince, wrinkling his nose.

“I had to write plenty of them when I was your age”, Mr Moon said, looking up with a smile this time.

“How long ago was that?”, asked Vince with interest.

“Well, I don't really know how old you are”, Mr Moon said.

“Seventeen”.

“Then I was your age ten years ago”.

“Did you want to be a teacher when you were seventeen?”.

Mr Moon laughed as he shook his head. “Not at all. I wanted to be a zookeeper”.

“Oh wow, that would be the coolest job ever! And did you get to be one?”.

“Yes. I worked at the zoo near here until it shut down a few years ago”.

“You're joking”, said Vince excitedly. “I went there all the time when I was a little kid. I loved that place”.

“I did too”, sighed Mr Moon. “But when it shut down, I couldn't find another zookeeper job, so I did what my parents always wanted me to do, and went to teacher training college. And … I discovered teaching was a very satisfying career”.

“Well, I'm glad you don't hate teaching us”, smiled Vince.

“How about you?”, asked Mr Moon. “Any idea what you want to do when you finish college?”.

“Become an artist”, said Vince promptly. “Although I'd love to be front man for a really cool band. Or a fashion designer. Or a model. Or a hairdresser. But being a zookeeper would be genius as well. Or an explorer. And it would be amazing to go into space”.

“That's a lot of different things”, said Mr Moon. “As you get older, you're probably going to choose a particular path that takes you in a specific direction”.

“Yeah well, one day I'll send you tickets for my latest art exhibition or gig or fashion show”, grinned Vince.

“I'm sure you'll never think of me once you leave here”, chuckled Mr Moon.

“I'll think of you all the time”, giggled Vince. “I bet it's you who'll forget me. You have so many students, and I've only got a few teachers”.

Mr Moon blushed a little, and said, “You're a fairly memorable student, Vince. I'm pretty sure Mr Henderson will remember you for a long time”.

“That old gimmer?”, said Vince scornfully.

“He's only ten years older than me”, Mr Moon said mildly. “Although I expect teaching you Maths has aged him considerably”.

Vince gave a nervous giggle, and began leaning over the desk towards Mr Moon, when a pissed off voice came from the doorway.

“Look, I don't want to be a nuisance or anything, but college finished nearly half an hour ago, we've missed the bus, and my mum wants me home in time for tea”, Leroy said in exasperation.

“Oh my goodness, is that the time?”, Mr Moon said in a panic, looking at his watch. “I have to get these essays marked by the end of the day, or Bainbridge will have my guts for garters”.

“I won't keep you then”, said Vince, picking up his bag. “See you tomorrow, Mr Moon”.

“See you tomorrow, Vince”, said Mr Moon. “Oh, and you too, Leroy. I'm sorry I kept Vince talking so long – I didn't know you were waiting for him”.

Vince looked behind him when he got to the door, then turned and gave Mr Moon a small wave, which was returned with a smile before the teacher's head was industriously over his pile of essays again.

Leroy and Vince were silent until they were outside the college gates, and then Leroy said, “Vince, what are you bloody playing at?”.

“I told you”, said Vince. “Pretend to be an idiot so Moon will help me with my homework and I sail through English”.

“Yeah? Then why are you reading porn to him in a voice like a fucking sex line operator?”, Leroy demanded. “And then you stay half an hour after college, giggling and flirting with him? I mean, what's that all about, mate?”.

“Well, he must have loads of thick students”, Vince said. “There's nothing special about being stupid. So I have to make sure he thinks I'm also sexy and charming, or he won't bother helping me”.

“Right”, said Leroy. “It's just that, to an outside observer, it looks an awful lot like you fancy Mr Moon”.

“Get stuffed”, said Vince indignantly. “I'm not desperate enough to get off with a bloody teacher! And I don't fancy him. I hate that stupid gay tartan scarf he wears”.

Leroy looked taken aback, as he said, “Leaving aside the whole notion that a scarf can be gay, how can you say stuff like that? You've gotten off with at least half the blokes at college, Vince”.

“Yeah, but I don't wear gay scarves”, said Vince self-righteously, swinging his hips as he walked.

“Oh yeah. Your wardrobe. Big heterosexual energy”, deadpanned Leroy.

“Whatever. I hate his stupid scarf, and the leather patches on his tweed jacket, and his messy curls, and his cappuccino stain of a moustache, and his little brown eyes like a shrew, and the way he blushes, and his creamy northern voice, and the tiny freckles on his huge hands”, ranted Vince.

“Okay. I get it. You hate Mr Moon”, said Leroy.

“Thank you for accepting that”, said Vince graciously.

“So you'll be hate fucking him any day now”, laughed Leroy, breaking into a run.

Vince chased him all the way home, but didn't catch up until he was too shagged out to exact any revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song To Sir, With Love
> 
> Poem is WH Auden's The Platonic Blow


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don't think that would be an appropriate conversation to have with you”, Howard said with a shaky laugh.
> 
> “It's okay, I won't tell anyone”, Vince said easily. “You can trust me”.
> 
> “It's still not appropriate”, Howard protested.
> 
> “No, but it would be our secret” …

On Wednesday, Vince got to English early again, and this time chose the seat directly in front of the teacher's desk. Leroy raised his eyebrows when he saw their new seating choices, but didn't say anything.

Mr Moon entered the classroom just on the bell, rushing to his desk, and saying, "Good morning, everyone. Sorry I'm a little late".

"Morning", Vince said, flashing his teacher a smile, and Leroy mumbled, "Yeah, morning, sir".

"You two are sitting up nice and close", smiled Mr Moon. "Both excited to learn?".

"The view's better here", said Vince with a grin, and Leroy raised his eyes to the ceiling.

Mr Moon took roll call, then said he had a surprise for them: a test on the life and works of W.H. Auden. Amid the outraged hubbub which followed this announcement, Mr Moon put up his hands, asking for calm.

“It's only five questions, and it's an open book test, so you can refer to any study materials you have with you”, he said soothingly. “Vince, Leroy? Can you please take a sheet for yourselves, then pass the test paper back to your fellow students?”.

Vince wrinkled his nose in distaste, and Mr Moon laughed softly at his expression.

“Got a problem with the surprise test, Vince?”

“A surprise test is the worst surprise thing ever”, he pouted.

“You can do it”, said Mr Moon encouragingly. “Just find the relevant answers in your textbooks and information sheets”.

“Oh, easy for you to say”, griped Vince.

“It's not a hard test, Vince”, Mr Moon said.

“I feel stupid now”, wailed Vince, looking upset.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like that”, said Mr Moon guiltily. “Just do the test, and if you have trouble with it, we can go through it together later to see where you went wrong”.

“What if we go through it now?”, Vince said, batting his long eyelashes at the teacher. “That way I can learn as I go”.

“Please Vince, just do your test”, Mr Moon begged.

“Well, I was _going_ to, but you keep distracting me”, Vince giggled.

Mr Moon flushed as a piece of screwed up paper hit Vince in the back of the neck.

“Shut up, Noir. Stop flirting with Mr Moon. Some of us are actually trying to do a test”, Marcus said loudly.

Vince rolled his eyes and flipped Marcus off without turning around.

“Vince, that's not appropriate behaviour in my classroom”, Mr Moon frowned.

“Sorry, sir”, said Vince in a not-sorry voice.

“Get to work”, said Mr Moon sternly. “You're disturbing other people”. He went back to his desk, and the ever-present pile of essays, putting on his glasses.

Vince looked down at his test, twirling his pen between his fingers. He slowly got out his books and began the test, forcing himself not to keep looking up at Mr Moon. He completed two questions, and got his phone out. He idly fiddled with it, then sent Leroy a text:

_im soooo boooored!!!! :(_

Leroy's phone beeped quietly in his bag as it received the text. Leroy gave Vince an annoyed look as he made a great show of working on his test.

“Vince”, Mr Moon said, when he saw Vince was messing with his phone, “have you finished your test?”.

Vince didn't look up from his phone. “No”.

“Then put your phone away and finish it, please”.

Vince gave an exaggerated sigh, and left his phone on the desk as he returned to his test.

“Come on , Vince”, Mr Moon said irritably. “You know the rules. Pocket or bag, not on the desk”.

Vince put his phone in his pocket, and looked solemnly at his teacher.

“Thank you”, Mr Moon said with a small smile.

Vince looked down at his test paper, and began filling in answers to the other questions, putting his pen down when he'd finished.

Mr Moon smiled at him, saying, “Good work, Vince. Now you can have your phone for the rest of the lesson, as long as you use it quietly ”.

Vince thanked him, and took his phone back out.

Mr Moon marked essays for the rest of the lesson, telling the students to drop their tests on his desk before they left. Vince made sure he was the only student remaining before he stood up, sliding his test paper onto Mr Moon's desk.

“Thanks, Vince”, Mr Moon smiled. “That wasn't so bad, was it?”.

“Yeah, it was pretty bad”, Vince disagreed.

“You finished very quickly”, Mr Moon noted. “I'll let Mr Bainbridge know that you're making a real effort in English this term”.

“Wait – you talk to Bainbridge about me?”, Vince frowned.

“Of course, Vince. _Mister_ Bainbridge is the College Principal, and naturally I discuss my students' progress with him”, said Mr Moon.

“He hates me”, Vince said with certainty.

“He doesn't hate you, Vince”, said Mr Moon persuasively. “He might lose his temper with you at times, but he cares about you, and wants to see you do well”.

“Wow, you don't know him _at all_ ”, Vince said, folding his arms in front of him.

“Well I think I do, because he's my cousin”, Mr Moon said with a small smile.

“Your _cousin_?”, Vince boggled.

“Yes. That's how I got this job”, Mr Moon explained. “I'd just finished a position at East Finchley College when Dixon – Mr Bainbridge, that is – said that … Mr Nookah had … er, gone on leave. He offered me the chance to take over his classes indefinitely. It's a great opportunity for me”.

“If I don't like Bainbridge, will that make you not like _me_?”, Vince asked.

“No”, Mr Moon said, shaking his head. “But if you made an effort to be polite to him, it would put you in my good books”.

“Oh well, I'd do _anything_ to be in your good books”, purred Vince.

“Well, start with that and we'll see”, Mr Moon said, blushing. “And speaking of which, shouldn't you be in your next lesson by now?”.

Vince gave a little pout at being dismissed, but Mr Moon reminded him that they were meeting after lessons and could talk then, so Vince smiled and said he was looking forward to it.

“Me too”, said Mr Moon, waving Vince on his way.

XXXXXX

Vince had felt happy and excited all day, knowing that he was going to be spending time alone with Mr Moon. He was impatient for lessons to end, but even so, he was still nearly ten minutes late showing up to Mr Moon's office. He didn't want to look too eager. He knocked on the door, and smiled as he opened it.

“Hello Vince”, Mr Moon said. “How was your day?”.

“Pretty boring”, said Vince. “How about you, Howard?”.

“Er … excuse me? What did you call me?”, Mr Moon said faintly.

“You said we could call you Howard outside the classroom”, Vince reminded him. “So … hi, Howard?”.

“Oh yes, I did say that”, Howard said. “It's okay, as long as it doesn't happen during lesson time”.

“Still marking essays?”, Vince asked, gesturing to them as he sat down in the other chair.

Howard nodded. “I'm almost caught up. I'm hoping to finish this lot off tonight, at home”.

“I could never be a teacher”, said Vince with a slight shudder. “But I'm glad you're mine. You're really … good at teaching. You're always nice and … and …. encouraging”.

“Thank you Vince, that's very kind of you”, Howard said warmly. “It's not often you get appreciation as a teacher. Would you like me to take a look at your drama essay now?”.

“Yeah okay”, said Vince, getting it out of his bag. “There isn't much there yet. Mostly notes and scribbles”. He passed it over to Howard, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

“No, this is good”, Howard reassured him, as he scanned through it. “A very creditable first draft. Always keep in mind the original instructions for the essay though – three thousand words on the theme of desire in _A Streetcar Named Desire_ ”.

“Oh no – I thought the play was about a streetcar named Desiree!”, Vince gasped in mock horror.

“Very funny”, commented Howard. “Do you think you stuck to your brief?”.

“I might have gone off topic once or twice”, Vince admitted.

“I'm going to circle those paragraphs where you begin straying away from the central premise”, Howard said. “You don't want to lose focus”. His red pen came out, and made a few suggestions.

“So is what I said about desire any good?”, Vince asked.

“Mostly, yes”, Howard said, his red pen making more marks on the paper. “You've come up with some great examples of how desire operates in the play. But remember, you need to tie all the examples together thematically. Do you understand what I mean by that?”.

“I think so”, said Vince, furrowing his brow. “You mean, how each one, um, relates to the others?”.

“Yes, and the overall message or theme that Williams is giving us through those examples”, said Howard. “Okay, here's a kind of quick hack into the play. Desire in the play is always transgressive – it's always outside the boundaries of social convention. Can you give an example of that?”.

Vince screwed up his face as he tried to remember the play. “Um, well what about Blanche? She got off with one of her students”, Vince said, pleased that he'd recalled that detail.

“Good example”, Howard praised him.

“It's not fair though, is it?”, Vince said.

“Hm, why not?”, Howard wanted to know.

“Well, her husband was gay - “

“Homosexual, Vince. The modern concept of being gay would be an anachronism when discussing the American South in the 1940s”, Howard lectured. “And don't forget, even today there are men who enjoy sex with other men, but don't identify as gay or bi. So you want to be careful labelling people”.

“Blanche's husband liked fucking blokes”, Vince amended, “and then he topped himself. So she got off with her student, and other blokes, and she lost her job and her home, and got run out of town”.

“And you think that was unfair?”, Howard asked.

“Well, yeah! The student was seventeen, I mean that's legal now. Here, anyway”.'

“Not for teachers”, said Howard with a tight smile.

“I bet the student loved it”, Vince said with relish. “A beautiful, experienced woman”.

“Well, he might have loved the sex”, Howard said carefully, “but he wouldn't have been emotionally ready for a relationship with a lady as fragile and damaged as Blanche, don't you think?”.

“She didn't deserve to lose everything and go to a loony bin”, Vince insisted.

“Blanche certainly is a tragic figure”, said Howard. “And isn't it interesting, even with the whole Blanche story, the homosexuality, the adultery, the suicide, the seduction of a young boy under her care, the promiscuity, the prostitution, and so on, the most shocking, the most trangressive desire in the play takes place within a heterosexual marriage?”.

“STELLAAAAAAAA!!!!”, Vince called, laughing.

They talked some more about the play, and Howard gave Vince several suggestions as to how he could improve his essay. As Vince was putting his work back in his bag, Howard said, “Can I ask why you chose to study here? What made you decide on South London Sixth Form College?”.

“Well, mostly because it's close to where I live”, Vince admitted. “But it's got a great Art & Design program, and there's no dress code or anything”.

“There definitely is”, Howard corrected with a smile.

“I mean, you don't have to wear a suit and tie, like some sixth forms do”, Vince explained. “You can still express yourself”.

“So what are your favourite courses here?”, Howard asked.

“Fine Art, Textiles, Biology, and PE if we're doing something good”, Vince replied.

“What are you doing now in PE?”.

“Indoor basketball, so I like it right now”, Vince grinned.

“And what subjects don't you like?”.

“Mm, Maths with Mr Henderson, yuk”, said Vince, pulling a face. “And I don't like History either, or Economics”.

“What about English?”.

“Now that you're my teacher, it will probably end up being one my favourites”, Vince grinned.

“You don't actually seem that interested in lessons, that's why I asked”, Howard said. “I can't seem to get you engaged in anything”.

“Leroy says I'm too easily bored”, Vince shrugged. “He says I have a short attention span”.

“Would you be interested in doing group projects?”, Howard prodded.

“Only if it was with Leroy”, Vince said quickly. “I've got history with some of my classmates, and um, I don't think it would be a good idea to spend more time with them”.

“By history, you mean …?”.

“Yeah, had sex with them”, Vince said casually. “So cross off Alex, Patrick, Dan, Harriet, Zack, and Johnny, because I don't want to hang out with them again. Oh, and definitely not Abby. Shit, that was a _disaster_ ”. He grimaced at the memory.

“Marcus?”, asked Howard quickly.

“What? That twat? He wishes”, said Vince with a smug smirk. “Sorry if you think I'm a huge slut now or something”. He stuck his chin out with defiance, but his eyes betrayed a certain anxiety.

“No, I'm glad you're making the most of being young”, said Howard. “I never really gave myself the opportunity when I was your age”.

“What about now?”, Vince asked.

“I don't think that would be an appropriate conversation to have with you”, Howard said with a shaky laugh.

“It's okay, I won't tell anyone”, Vince said easily. “You can trust me”.

“It's still not appropriate”, Howard protested.

“No, but it would be our secret”, said Vince, with a conspiratorial smile.

“I shouldn't say anything at all”, said Howard, looking at the floor and blushing, “but let's just say most of my peers aren't single, and the ones that are, aren't interested in me. And if I was going to, you know, meet someone new, I'd have to go to a bar or a club, or sign up with a website or download an app, and I'm horribly awkward with strangers, and I hate dark, loud, crowded places, so the whole thing just seems too hard. And I haven't been with anyone in a really long time, and it was only one person, and it … it didn't end well. For either of us”. The last few words trailed off in an embarrassed mumble.

“You could meet someone in a different way”, Vince suggested. “I mean, any of the teachers here possibilities? What about my Biology teacher, Mrs Gideon?”.

“As her title suggests, she's married”, Howard said. “To a lovely lady named Amanda”.

“What about boring old Henderson?”, said Vince.

“Horace and I are friends”, Howard said with a smile. “We've known each other for ages, and he's got me through some challenging times, but we're just good friends. Like you and Leroy”.

“The Deputy Principal? He seems like he'd be grateful, at least”.

“Fossil? Christ, no”, said Howard, horrified. “Um, don't ask why not, but definitely no”.

“Oh well, I think you're going to meet someone when you least expect it”, said Vince optimistically. “You have so much to give”.

“Really? What?”, said Howard, trying to sound dour, but with an eagerness behind it.

“Um … you're tall”, said Vince. “Really tall. People like that. And you've got a good job”.

“I'm a college supply teacher”, said Howard flatly.

“You've got a job”, Vince said doggedly. “And you're … you're nice”.

“That's it?”, asked Howard grumpily. “Nobody cares about stuff like that”.

“Yeah, that's why all the short, unemployed, horrible blokes are getting all the action”, said Vince, rolling his eyes. “Come on, you know you could meet people if you wanted to. You don't have to go to a bar or anything”.

“For reasons I can't go into right now, I don't really have time or space in my life for another person”, said Howard.

“Yeah? Well, what do you do for fun?”.

“I like jazz music”, Howard said, brightening. “Specifically, 1970s jazz-funk. Horace and I were actually in a jazz-funk band together at one point. And I like Russian literature, especially Chekhov, and Danish arthouse cinema”.

“Bloody hell, no wonder you're single”, Vince said with a grin. “Anything that wouldn't scare off a normal person?”.

“I've got pets”, Howard said after a moment's thought.

“Ooh, what are they?”, asked Vince eagerly. “I love animals”.

“I have two dogs, Jack and Cracker”, Howard said.

Vince gave a gasped, “Ohhhh!”, before asking, “What kind are they?”.

“Fox terriers”, replied Howard.

“Oh, little dogs!”, squealed Vince. “I bet they're cute”.

“Well, I'm obviously very biased, but I think so”, Howard smiled.

“You have to let me see them”, Vince demanded.

“Perhaps one day”, said Howard. “Do you have a dog? Or any pets?”.

Vince looked downcast. “No. You see, I'm in a group home. Or at least, it _was_ a group home, but all my foster-brothers have grown up and left, so it's just me and my foster-father now”.

“And pets aren't allowed?”, asked Howard, sounding concerned. He'd no idea Vince was in care.

“Oh, no. They were. My foster-brother Naboo has one called Bollo, and he was sort of the house pet for years. But Naboo is at shaman college now, and Bollo is his familiar. I'm nearly an adult, so Bryan, that's my foster-father, says it's not worth getting another pet now”.

“I see”, said Howard, not entirely comprehending Bryan's logic. “You could always get a dog, and when you leave home, I'd take it off your hands”.

“But then I'd want to visit you all the time so I could see my dog”, Vince said with a sly grin.

“That would be … okay”, Howard said. “Actually, I wouldn't mind that at all”.

“Anyway, thanks so much for your help, Howard”, said Vince. “Is it alright if I drop in to see you again like this? I mean, just to talk?”.

“Of course”, said Howard, surprised. “If I'm in my office, just knock. I try to be available to my students if they need me. Either for help with homework, or pastoral care”.

“Okay, great”, said Vince. “See you tomorrow, Howard”.

“Goodbye, Vince”, said Howard. “Good luck on your essay”.

“Bye. Hope you finish all that marking”, said Vince with a little wave.

“Thanks”, said Howard with a smile, waving back.

XXXXXX

Vince hadn't wanted to leave Howard's office, he'd been enjoying talking to him a lot, but after all, Howard still had plenty of marking to do before the college closed for the day. He went home and finished all his homework before telling Bryan he was going out again.

Vince was feeling pretty sexually frustrated, all that talk about desire and fucking with Howard had got him wound up. He'd been supposed to hook up with Joey Moose, but Joey had cancelled on him, so he arranged to see a Gothic girl named Anthrax. Her parents were out, and he'd agreed to come round when she invited him.

Anthrax was probably the coolest chick he'd ever been with, and really good-looking. They'd slept together before, and it had been pretty good. They got into it right away, snogging as soon as she opened the door to him, and going straight up to her room. It wasn't long before Vince was holding her hips and sinking into her. It was good, as good as the last time, but somehow it wasn't what Vince wanted right now.

He knew it was unfair to Anthrax, she was just his type when it came to girls - nice tits and cute face with a bossy smart-arse attitude and genius taste in clothes and music. Nothing was wrong, at all, he was just in the mood for someone taller, heavier, stronger, holding him down, pressing into him. Even her skin felt too soft and delicate when he kissed urgently at her throat. He just couldn't settle into fucking her the way she deserved.

Still, it didn't take long, and it felt really good. They lay in bed together for a while, and when Anthrax lit up a ciggy, Vince flashed her a smile and got changed in the bathroom. He talked to Anthrax for a few minutes, and then went home, getting back just in time to help Bryan finish making dinner.

It all sounded like the perfect evening, so why did Vince feel so empty and flat? Vince didn't know what was wrong with him. His head wasn't screwed on right or something. No doubt he'd feel normal again by tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone reading and enjoying this story! this is an awesome fandom x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry I'm late, sir”, he said with a little smirk.
> 
> Howard's explanation of this morning's activities was cut short by Vince's appearance, the words caught in his throat when he saw what Vince was wearing. Howard was, despite his best efforts, staring, his mouth slightly open at the sight of the figure-hugging ski suit. He cleared his throat, his face painfully red as he waved a hand at Vince while averting his eyes from him.
> 
> “It's … uh … it's alright”, he managed to stammer.

Vince walked into English to bag his favoured seat near Howard's desk, and found his teacher already there.

"Hey, we're both early this morning", Vince grinned.

“Uh … yeah”, Howard said, staring at Vince in something rather like dismay.

“Oh, is that noticeable?”, Vince said, touching the love bite on his neck.

“Um, yeah, a bit”, Howard said. He cleared his throat and flushed, as if embarrassed to be caught looking.

“I've got some cover stick in my bag”, Vince said, reaching down. “Would you mind helping me cover it up? You can see it, and I can't”.

“Er, I don't know if ...”, Howard began, when Vince thrust the cover stick into his hand. He hastily rubbed the stick over the love bite, which was only small, and used a finger to smear the beige cream over the mark. “I think that's alright now”.

“Thanks so much”, Vince said, putting the cover stick back. “Hey, is everything okay? You seem a bit down”.

“Oh yeah”, Howard said quickly. “I'm fine”.

At that moment the other students arrived for the lesson, Leroy saying hi as he took the desk next to Vince. Howard greeted the class, and when they were all seated, took roll call.

“Alright class, we've got quite a fun activity today, which I hope you'll enjoy”, he said, unconsciously looking at Vince as if for his approval. “I'd like you to get into groups of two or three with the people sitting next to you, and design some publicity materials for an event centred around W.H. Auden. It could be a poetry reading, a book signing, or a film premiere, for example”.

Howard showed the class the online software he wanted them to use, and gave them the college password so they could access it.

Vince and Leroy decided to design a theatre program for a stage production about W.H. Auden's life, incorporating key elements from his biography, and including examples of his poetry. Vince worked on the design, while Leroy did most of the writing, although they asked each other for help and suggestions.

“So how did it go seeing Mr Moon yesterday?”, Leroy asked quietly, when he was sure that their teacher was busy assisting another group.

“Oh, good”, Vince said. “He gave me a lot of help on my essay, and we talked a fair bit”.

“What about?”.

“You know, normal stuff”, said Vince vaguely. “What subjects I like, how I chose this college, how can the English course be designed better. Usual teacher type questions”.

“So you don't hate him?”, Leroy said with a sly glance.

“No, I was just messing about when I said that”, Vince said. “I like him. He's nice”.

“But you still fancy him?”, Leroy grinned.

“Don't be a twat, Leroy”, Vince said without rancour. “He's just a good teacher, that's all”.

When he finished the design for the program, Vince wrote Jack & Cracker Productions at the bottom. Leroy asked what that meant, but Vince said he just thought it sounded kind of cool. Howard was very pleased with their work, asking if he could keep a copy to show other classes as an example.

The time had passed quickly, and soon they were packing up in preparation for their next lesson. Howard waved to his students as they went out the door, seeming surprised that Vince didn't try to linger, but only smiled and waved as he hurried to Maths.

Howard was tempted to head straight home after work so that Vince couldn't see him. But he had a few things to tidy up and prepare for, so when the final bell rang he was slumped over his desk as usual, marking papers. He kept catching himself staring at the door as if willing it to open, and when that happened he punished himself by forcing himself to work even harder.

XXXXXX

The next morning was cold, even for January, and when he came in to wake Vince up, Bryan had told him the weather forecast had mentioned the possibility of a few flakes of snow.

“Wrap up warm today, Vince”, Bryan had advised him.

It was one of those mornings when Vince was sure that he looked even better than usual. His hair had settled into place just right, his make-up looked incredible, his pale skin glowed like a moonbeam, and his eyes were stunning. Only a truly amazing outfit could be worn today, he wasn't going to waste all this beauty on jeans and a jacket.

It took Vince a while to decide, but in the end he went with his glam rock ski suit, which was bright red with a white lightning bolt pattern. He had put streaks of red and blond temporary dye through his hair the night before, and thought they looked genius with the ski suit. To top if off, he tucked a white hairband around his head, and then carefully drew a stripe across his nose, in the style of Adam Ant.

Most people would have looked ridiculous in this get-up, but somehow it worked for Vince. He looked sexy, cheeky, and a little bit rock and roll.

“Are you allowed to wear clothes like that to college?”, Bryan asked, when Vince came down to breakfast.

“Yeah, no dress code”, Vince said airily.

“Well, you have to at least put a coat on over it”, said Bryan. “And wear a woolly hat or something. And you can't walk to college or home, you must be on time for the bus, or you'll freeze”.

To appease Bryan, Vince added a big fluffy pink coat with matching fluffy boots, and a pink string beanie, before hurrying to the bus stop, where Leroy was already waiting for him.

“What the fuck is that in aid of?”, Leroy said, with a gesture at Vince's ski suit.

“Keeping warm on a cold day”, Vince grinned.

“Right. Not trying to get attention from a certain English teacher, are we?”, Leroy asked, as they boarded the bus to college.

“Do you think he'll notice?”, Vince asked, suddenly aware that Howard was the only person he wanted to look at him.

Leroy snorted. “Mate, he couldn't _help_ noticing”, he said. “Are you even wearing pants under that?”.

“They chafe”, Vince said plaintively, as the bus gave a jerk, and began the short journey toward South London Sixth Form College. “And I don't want a knicker line spoiling the look of the suit”.

XXXXXX

After leaving his coat and beanie in the cloakroom, Vince made his way leisurely to his first lesson, English. He was running slightly late, but wanted to make an entrance. He opened the door and met Howard's eyes as he walked in, strutting over to his desk at the front, and sitting down next to Leroy.

“Sorry I'm late, sir”, he said with a little smirk.

Howard's explanation of this morning's activities was cut short by Vince's appearance, the words caught in his throat when he saw what Vince was wearing. Howard was, despite his best efforts, staring, his mouth slightly open at the sight of the figure-hugging ski suit. He cleared his throat, his face painfully red as he waved a hand at Vince while averting his eyes from him.

“It's … uh … it's alright”, he managed to stammer.

“Oh yeah, pretty sure he noticed”, Leroy murmured.

Vince gave him a smug look.

Howard cleared his throat extra loud, and got back on track, finishing his instructions and handing out worksheets before sitting down heavily, his face still flushed.

“Sorry I couldn't see you after lessons yesterday”, Vince said, leaning over the desk to talk to him.

“Oh … that's alright”, said Howard, with a sideways glance at him. “I expect you had things on”.

“I thought you might be busy”, Vince said. “You probably have better things to do than chat to me for an hour after work”.

“Ah … I'm always happy to have company”, Howard mumbled, looking at the top of his desk.

“Then, I'll see you later?”, Vince said uncertainly.

“Looking forward to it”, Howard said, blushing and looking away. “Um, can you ask Leroy to help you get caught up on today's work?”. He took refuge in marking a fresh pile of essays.

They had an article on W.H. Auden to read, and then a set of questions to answer, based on the information in the article. Vince sighed, and started on the first question, doodling in the corner of the page.

“If you're not going to complete the worksheet, at least leave it unblemished so another student can use it”, Howard said when he noticed what Vince was doing.

“I'm doing it!”, Vince protested, pointing to the sentence he'd written.

“You're drawing on it”, Howard complained.

“That's how I learn”, Vince insisted.

He went on to the second question, continuing to do little doodles in the margins of the worksheet. When he finished, he leaned back in his chair, idly smoothing down his ski suit over his stomach.

“Is that it?”, Vince asked.

“Yes”, Howard replied. “You can hand it in if you're finished”.

Vince scrawled his name at the top and drew a heart beside it before sliding it over.

Howard bit his lip as he accepted the paper before setting it to one side. “Thanks. Would you like something else to work on?”.

“Alright”, Vince nodded.

Howard pulled his desk drawer open, and drew out some papers that he had kept for his second year students. “You don't have to do this”, he clarified. “It's just something so you don't get bored. You can think of it as extra credit if you like”.

Vince read it through and began filling it out, forgetting that he was supposed to be pretending to be bad at English. He finished it, and hoped he hadn't done it too quickly before sliding it over.

“Mind if I take a look at it?”, Howard asked, not mentioning that Vince had completed it faster than most second years. “Or would you like another one to work on?”.

“Yeah, okay. I'll try another one”, Vince said. “But you can take a look if you want”. He gave Howard a grin.

As Vince was doing the second extra sheet, Howard looked through the first one and made notes with his red pen, commenting on things he liked, and the perspective that Vince took on interpreting different literary passages. He was impressed by Vince's work, and it confirmed his suspicion that Vince wasn't as bad at English as he claimed.

“Okay class, listen up”, Howard said just before the bell rang. “Please hand in the worksheet that you did today, and the assignment on W.H. Auden's poetry that was given to you on Monday. That's the end of the poetry section, so we'll be starting something new next time. Have a great weekend”.

Vince handed in his poetry assignment, and his drama assignment that he'd got an extension on, as well as his third worksheet.

“I can give some of these back after lessons if you'd like”, Howard said as he accepted the papers.

“Thanks”, Vince said with a smile. “Enjoy the rest of your day”.

“You too”, Howard said. “I'll see you later, hmm?”.

Vince nodded, putting his things away, and standing up. Howard bit his lip, staring at the desk so he couldn't be tempted to take a peek at Vince's bum when he stood up. Vince turned in the doorway to wave goodbye, letting out a snort of amusement when he saw Howard was determinedly looking down.

Howard looked up when he heard the snort, and his eyes became glued to Vince standing in the door frame, his hips cocked to push his perfect little arse out, as if inviting Howard to take a peek. Howard stared for a few seconds, then gave Vince a resigned, hangdog look. He knew he'd been caught. Vince giggled and moved his hips sinuously, as Howard blushed.

“I'll see you later, sir”, Vince said with a little giggle.

He sauntered off, smiling to himself at how successful his outfit had been.

XXXXXX

Leroy had Computer Club at lunchtime, so Vince found someone to snog in the junior common room. It seemed as if other people also found Vince's tight ski suit very appealing. He didn't let things get too far, only allowing his arse to be held, Vince grinding in the guy's lap while they kissed.

He'd just left the common room when the Deputy Principal, Mr Fossil, ran into him.

“Oh, hello Vincie”, cooed Mr Fossil, his pale blue suit always straining to cover his midriff. “That's a lovely ski suit you have on. Bainbridge honey, look – it's red! That's the colour of blood, and many other of your favourite things”.

Bainbridge heard him and came over to investigate.

“Noir, that's not appropriate attire for college. We're not here for a skiing weekend, or I'd be in the jacuzzi with some sexy naked ladies and a bottle of champers. Consider this your first warning”, he said with a sneer.

“Yes, Mr Bainbridge”, Vince said meekly, remembering Howard had asked him to be polite. “I won't wear it again, and I'll be more careful what I wear in future”.

“Um, okay, good!”, shouted Bainbridge in confusion. He wasn't used to Vince behaving like this. “Yes, you'd better run!”, he yelled at Vince as he quietly walked away.

As soon as lessons finished for the day, Vince made his way to Howard's office, knocking on the door and sauntering in.

“Hello, Vince”, Howard said, giving a small wave as he entered.

“Hi, Howard. How did you survive the rest of the day without me?”, he grinned. He dumped his bag down and perched on the back of the other chair, giving Howard a great view of his muscular thighs and the part of him that was unconstrained by pants.

“Oh, I managed to carry on somehow”, Howard joked back, refusing to look directly at Vince. .

“I missed you”, Vince said.

“Really? Well, um … I missed you a little bit too”, Howard admitted with a blush.

“I'm glad”, Vince said softly.

“How … how was your day?”, Howard asked.

“Alright”, said Vince. “Leroy had to go somewhere at lunch, but I found stuff to do”.

“I see”, said Howard in a tight voice. “Did you eat anything for lunch?”.

“Not really”, Vince said. “I got distracted”.

“Are you hungry?”, Howard asked, going to the cupboard. “I've got a few snacks here if you want one”.

“You sure?”.

“Yeah. What do you feel like?”. He fumbled in the cupboard. “Monster Munch?”.

“What flavour?”.

Howard inspected the purple packet. “Pickled onion”.

“Yeah, alright”, Vince said, reaching out for the snacks. “Thanks”. He slid into the chair properly, and began crunching.

“That's okay”, Howard said.

“So how were my assignments?”, Vince asked. “A pile of shit?”.

“Quite the opposite”, said Howard, picking them up from the desk and handing them back. “Really thorough, impressive work all round. I've left notes for you to read”.

“Oh really?”, Vince said with a frown, taking the papers. “Must've been a fluke”.

Howard just made an unconvinced humming noise, baffled as to why Vince seemed unhappy to have done well.

“Well, thanks very much”, said Vince, putting the marked assignments in his bag. “Hey, I got in trouble from Bainbridge today”.

“I can guess what it was about”, said Howard, twitching his moustache.

“Yeah, my clothes”, Vince confirmed, running his hand seductively up his hips and thighs.

“So what happened?”, Howard asked.

“He said I wasn't wearing appropriate clothing for college, and that this was my first warning”, said Vince, eating a crisp. “But I was very polite, I was all yes Bainbridge sir, no Bainbridge sir, I've learned my lesson Bainbridge, sir”.

“Well, thanks for that”, said Howard, relieved that Vince had escaped relatively unscathed. “He's not so bad when you stay on his good side”.

“And what do _you_ think of what I'm wearing?”, Vince asked, batting his eyelashes and pursing his lips into a kiss-shape.

“You look like a human Coke can”, teased Howard.

“Really? Because you were getting a good eyeful of it before”, Vince giggled.

“It was hard to avoid seeing it”, Howard said. “It's so loud that it drowned out everything else, like having a brass band marching around in my head”.

“Well, I'll have to think of something to wear that you'll really like”, said Vince, crossing his legs and giving a demure little tilt of his head.

“Not something that will get you into trouble”, begged Howard in alarm.

“Uh uh. This will be something just for you”, Vince promised with a wink.

“For me?”, asked Howard, blushing and almost squirming under Vince's gaze.

“Mm. Would you like that?”, Vince said, his eyes fixed on Howard.

“I don't think I should answer that”, said Howard in a tense voice. “I could get myself into a lot of trouble”.

Vince was going to make another flirty comment, when he looked into Howard's worried little brown eyes, and realised he was genuinely frightened. So instead he passed the packet of Monster Munch over to Howard, saying, “Sure you don't want any?”.

“No, I ate at lunch”, Howard said. “You're the one who didn't”.

“I don't really get hungry”, Vince shrugged. “I get enough to eat though”.

“Do you eat breakfast?”, Howard asked. “That's the most important meal of the day”.

“Yeah, sometimes”, said Vince. “I never feel hungry in the mornings”.

“But your body still needs food”, Howard lectured. “Especially if you're going to miss lunch as well”.

“Yeah I suppose so”, Vince said, “although I don't usually do that”.

“Look, how about you come to my office before lessons start, and I'll have something for you?”, Howard suggested.

“Wow. Howard, you don't have to do that”, Vince said.

“I know, but I want to”, Howard said.

“Thanks, you're really sweet”, Vince said, a soft smile on his lips.

“I'm not sweet, simply interested in my student's welfare”, Howard insisted.

“Well, I think caring about my welfare is incredibly sweet”, Vince said.

“To be honest, Vince, I'd like to do more to help you, but … look, there's a fine line between befriending a student and inappropriate behaviour”, Howard said, flushing.

“Is us hanging out together against the rules?”, asked Vince.

“Not exactly”, said Howard cautiously.

“What would Bainbridge say if he knew we were friends?”, Vince wanted to know.

“Um … he probably wouldn't be thrilled about it”, Howard admitted.

“Then we'd better not tell him”, Vince said practically, scrunching his empty crisp packet into a ball and tossing it into the bin. “Anyway, I should go now if I'm going to catch the late bus”.

“Okay, you'd better scarper then”, Howard said.

“I'll see you Monday morning?”, Vince said.

“Bright and early for breakfast”, said Howard with a smile.

Vince smiled back. “Alright, see you then”, he said, standing up and grabbing his bag.

“Have a good weekend”, Vince said, waving from the doorway.

“You too”, Howard said, waving back.

XXXXXX

Vince made sure he got up early on Monday morning, having spent all weekend looking forward to seeing Howard. He put on clothes that wouldn't get him into trouble, but still made sure he looked great. He got to college in plenty of time, heading to Howard's office and knocking as he came in.

Howard looked and smiled when he heard him. “Good morning, Vince”.

“Hi, Howard”, said Vince, putting his bag down as he grabbed the other chair and put it close to Howard's desk. “Have a good weekend?”.

“Yeah, pretty good”, said Howard. “How about you?”.

“It was alright”, Vince said. “Not too exciting”.

“Did you have homework to do?”, Howard asked, as he got out the food for breakfast.

“Ugh yeah”, groaned Vince. “Loads of it”.

“You want porridge with golden syrup, or a ham and cheese croissant?”, Howard asked. “And do you want coffee? I've got a latte and an Americano”.

“Oh, the croissant and the latte please. Unless you want them”.

“No, I like my porridge”, Howard smiled, passing a hot bag and a plastic coffee cup to Vince, and taking a cardboard cup of oats and the second coffee for himself.

“Thanks”, said Vince, taking a bite of his croissant. “You didn't have to do this”.

“It's nice having someone to eat breakfast with”, Howard said with a shrug, picking up his plastic spoon.

“This is yummy. How do you keep everything hot?”, asked Vince.

Howard pointed at a tiny ancient-looking microwave sitting on top of the cupboard. “This little baby is perfect for nuking food to a lukewarm temperature”, he said with a grin. “The middle will burn a hole in your tongue though, word to the wise”.

“Ha, thanks for the warning”, giggled Vince. “Hey, is there something I could do to pay you back for the food?”.

“Not necessary”, Howard said shortly.

“You sure?”, Vince said with a suggestive smile. “Because I can think of some fun ways to do that”.

Howard quickly changed the subject. “What are your plans for when you finish college?”.

“I'm only doing one year of college”, Vince said. “So I've got a few months to go. And then I'm going to apply to art school”.

“Well here's some information for you”, Howard said, stirring the last bit of golden syrup around his porridge. “Those worksheets I gave you for fun and extra credit? They were from my second year class. And you aced them, in record time to boot”.

“I told you, that was a fluke”, Vince said, scowling. “I'm not good at English”.

“Come on, Vince. I'm not stupid, and neither are you”, Howard said. “I don't know why you keep saying that, but it's false. Your assignments so far have all received good marks, and you're more than capable of handling second year English work”.

“So what are you saying?”, Vince said sulkily, afraid that Howard was going to stop helping him.

“I think you should consider doing two years of college”, Howard said. “From everything I've seen, you're a bright student who would thrive on the challenge, and of course it would help if you wanted to go on to higher education”.

“But I'm already down for one year”, Vince objected.

“Well, you've got until the Easter holidays to change your mind”, Howard said, “and I could probably put a little bit of pressure on Mr Bainbridge to accept you”.

“I'll think about it”, Vince said at last.

“Sure, think about it, and talk to your foster-father about it”, Howard said. “But in the end, it's your future, and your decision to make”.

“Okay”, Vince said, putting his empty hot bag on the desk. “Hey Howard, when are you going to invite me over to meet your dogs?”.

“Mm, I'm not sure that's a good idea”, Howard said.

“But I wanna _see_ them”, Vince whined.

“I can show you pictures”, Howard said, getting out his phone and flipping it to photos before handing it over to Vince. “The one with black markings on his face is Jack, and the one with light brown ears is Cracker”.

Vince eagerly took the phone, squealing, “Oooh, they're so cute!” as he scrolled through the photos.

“I love my dogs”, Howard smiled.

Vince clicked onto Howard's home screen, opened his contacts, and entered his own details, putting two heart symbols to represent his name, then quickly sending himself a wink as a text. Then he returned to the photos, looking at a few more before handing it back.

“They're darlings”, Vince said. “But I still want to meet them”.

“Okay, you should get to your first lesson”, Howard said with a glance at the clock. “I'll see you this afternoon”.

“Alright Howard”, said Vince, gathering up his bag and taking his coffee with him. “See you in English”.

They both waved to each other, Howard gazing at Vince until he'd left.

XXXXXX

Vince had been kept behind by the teacher in his previous lesson, and was late for English. Howard had already taken roll call, and was explaining they were beginning _The Great Gatsby_ for the fiction section of their course.

“Sorry I'm late, sir”, Vince said, as he took his seat next to Leroy.

“That's alright”, Howard answered, quickly marking Vince as present. “For this lesson, I'd like you to read the first two chapters of _The Great Gatsby_. If you finish before the bell rings, you can have free time, but you can't talk or make noise that could disturb your classmates. Everyone clear?”.

There was a general murmur, and everyone took out their books to read. Vince gave a soft little sigh of frustration. This seemed like the sort of boring lesson where Howard was just going to sit at his desk marking essays, and they wouldn't get to talk at all. He opened his book, and made a face at Leroy to indicate he wasn't happy. Leroy touched his chin, to mean “chin up”, and started reading.

Vince began the first chapter, still giving little unhappy sighs as he did so. He kept looking up at Howard, thinking he had a very cute way of sucking on his pen while he was thinking. It seemed as if at least half the time he looked up, he caught Howard having a little peek at him and then looking away, which made him feel all warm inside. It was better than a hot cup of coffee, knowing that Howard couldn't stop himself from looking at Vince.

Vince finished his two chapters, and sent Leroy a text.

_V: on free time, wanna chat?_

Leroy's phone buzzed, and he took it out, read the text, then replied:

_L: soz m8 im reading ch 3 now_

Doing extra reading! How did he end up with a best mate who was such a swot?, Vince wondered.

He gave a naughty giggle as he flipped through his contacts, and sent Howard a text.

_< 3 <3: u have adorable little brown eyes like a crab_

Howard frowned as his phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling it out to see it was a number already in his contacts, although he didn't recognise it.

_H: What? Who is this?_

_< 3<3: howard, look up! u can see me texting u rn!!!!_

_H: How do you know my name? Who are you?_

_< 3<3: i'm ur otl_

_H: I don't know what that means._

_< 3<3: soooo innocent_

_H: Opportunity to Learn????_

_< 3<3: thatd be right (facepalm)_

_H: Well, I'm glad we got that sorted._

_< 3<3: do u think vince is sexy?_

_H: I'm afraid I can't discuss my students._

_< 3<3: i heard u want him bad_

_H: Then you have been misinformed._

_< 3<3: well hes really into u_

_H: I'm sorry, this conversation is over._

_< 3<3: vince luvs having b/fast with u_

_H: What? Are you stalking me?_

_< 3<3: howard u big beautiful idiot! its me!_

_H: Me who?_

_< 3<3: me vince_

_H: How did you get my number?_

_< 3<3: u gave me ur phone so obvs i put my number in_

_H: You were supposed to be looking at photos of my dogs._

_< 3<3: i did! and also gave u my number in case ;) u kno ;) u wanna text me!_

_H: Text you in regards to what?_

_< 3<3: i dunno woteva_

_H: This feels inappropriate._

_< 3<3: won't tell anyone promise ;)_

_H: Alright, that's enough. The lesson is nearly finished now._

_< 3<3: awwww_

_H: Fun's over._

_< 3<3: or it mite be just starting …. ?????_

Howard stood up, his face flushed. “Alright, everyone. That's all for today”, he said, addressing the class. “For homework, can you please read chapters three to seven? And we'll finish reading the novel tomorrow”.

“Hey, I've already started my homework!”, Leroy said. “See you on the bus, Vince?”.

“Yeah sure, I'll just be a minute”.

Everyone left, and Vince held back until they'd all gone.

“See you for breakfast tomorrow?”, Howard said.

“Sure”, Vince said, picking up his bag. “Have a good night”.

“You too”, said Howard, smiling fondly at him.

“Thanks”, Vince said, giving him a smile as he headed off.

Howard watched him until he was out of sight, nervously chewing on a hangnail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor howard doesn't stand a chance …


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I … I don't remember what I was saying”, Howard mumbled, looking away quickly. 
> 
> “Really?”, Vince giggled.
> 
> “Er, it wasn't important anyway”, Howard said, licking his mouth.
> 
> “So, what do you think?”, Vince asked, gesturing at his top.
> 
> “It looks … really good”, Howard said weakly.

When Vince woke up, he remembered that he'd promised to wear something just for Howard. Howard hadn't said no, and he'd even seemed a little bit excited. He just didn't want them to get into any trouble for it. Well, Vince didn't want to get into trouble either, he just wanted to be naughty.

He spent a while picking out his outfit. It had to be something he could show Howard, but nobody else could see. In the end, he picked out a little pink cotton cami top with lace trim. The top was designed to hold the breasts separately, almost like a soft bra, so it looked as he had tiny boy-tits. Vince looked at himself in the mirror. It was very sexy. He pulled on some ultra-tight jeans and threw on a huge oversized jumper. There. Now nobody would ever guess.

Vince smiled to himself as he went to college, sitting through breakfast with Howard while chatting normally, before heading off to his first lesson. In English they were finishing reading _The Great Gatsby_ , and Vince didn't tease Howard by sending him any texts. He just bowed his head over his book, and read in virtuous silence. After the lesson, he went to Howard's office.

“Hi, Howard”, Vince said with a smile, rapping lightly on the door while he leant inside the doorway.

“Oh, hello”, said Howard, surprised. “I didn't know you'd be in again today. Can I help you with something?”.

“Nooo”, Vince hummed innocently, sitting on the other chair but dragging it around so he was sitting close to Howard. “Can't I just hang out with my favourite teacher?”.

“I suppose so”, said Howard, frowning slightly.

“You're not busy, are you?”, Vince asked with a pout.

“I'm never too busy for you”, Howard replied.

Vince gave a big smile, as he said, “Well, that's good. How was your day?”.

“A bit long”, said Howard with a tired sigh, “but seeing you always makes the day easier for me. How was yours?”.

“It was okay”, Vince smiled. “Same as usual”.

“Getting lots of work done?”, Howard asked.

“Yeah, I think so”, Vince answered. “You still marking essays?”.

“It never ends”, Howard said with a smile.

“Don't you get bored with it?”, Vince asked curiously.

“It's part of the job”, Howard shrugged. “It's really not a big deal”.

“Well, that's alright then”, said Vince.

“It's worth it, I think”, Howard said, leaning back in his chair. “Yes, it's a lot of work, but … that's nothing compared to the thought I get to help young people. I have the privilege of teaching them information they'll use, and build on. I might even be the reason they discover their passion in life. It's really … um, it's ...”.

Vince had nodded along to what Howard was saying, then slowly peeled off his jumper, letting Howard see what was underneath. He smirked when Howard trailed off, completely losing his train of thought.

“Um …”, Howard said, his eyes on Vince's chest, his cheeks red as he stared just a bit too long.

“Yeah? ...”, Vince said, pushing his tits out like a page three girl and biting on his lower lip.

“I … I don't remember what I was saying”, Howard mumbled, looking away quickly.

“Really?”, Vince giggled.

“Er, it wasn't important anyway”, Howard said, licking his mouth.

“So, what do you think?”, Vince asked, gesturing at his top.

“It looks … really good”, Howard said weakly.

“Thanks. I chose it just for you”, Vince said teasingly.

Howard made a noise deep in the back of his throat, covering his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment.

“I said I'd wear something you liked, didn't I?”, giggled Vince.

“You did a good job”, Howard said.

Vince smiled sweetly and shrugged his shoulders. Howard's eyes were fixed on Vince's chest again, noticing the movement there. Vince watched him, beginning to stretch.

“Now that's just not fair”, Howard moaned softly, unable to take his eyes away.

Vince's lips curled into a smile, raising his arms above his head so that his top rode right up, revealing a strip of bare tummy and a trail of black hair that led into the waistband of his pants. Howard's eyes were on it, his fingers twitching with the desire to touch.

Vince moistened his lips, letting his arms fall back down and tilting his head to watch Howard. Howard groaned, allowing himself to look for a few more seconds before he forced himself to look away again, desperately wishing he could remove the tempting image from his mind.

“I have to get going soon”, Vince said softly, “but if you're lucky, I might let you see more of my wardrobe”.

“I … er … alright”, said Howard, nodding his head slightly.

“I have loads more things like this”, Vince promised. “Better than this”.

“You're going to finish me”, Howard groaned.

Vince breathed a laugh, and grinned. “Or maybe I'm going to start something?”.

“Just … don't get into trouble, alright?”.

“I told you, I wore this for you”, Vince said. “I didn't show anyone else”.

“Really?”, Howard sounded breathless, his face flushing.

Vince nodded. “Only you”.

Howard let out a long sigh.

“Anyway”, said Vince, grabbing his jumper and pulling it back on, “I'll see you tomorrow”.

“Yeah, see you then”, Howard mumbled.

Vince grabbed his bag and walked to the door, giving Howard a small wave before he left.

XXXXXX

Vince got to English early so he could sit in his favourite seat right in front of Howard's desk.

“Hi there”, he said with a smile, sitting down.

“Hello Vince”, said Howard, smiling at him as he tidied some papers on his desk. “Ready to get stuck into _The Great Gatsby_?”.

“Uh huh”, said Vince. “Look, is it okay if I keep sitting in this seat every lesson? Do you think anyone else wants it?”.

“No I'm sure it's fine”, Howard said. “You're the only student who really sits there. Everyone else is frightened of my ugly mug”.

“Yeah right”, snorted Vince. “You make me laugh”.

“At least I'm good for something”, Howard joked.

The other students began to filter in. Howard greeted the class, and Vince waved to Leroy as he came in.

“Hi Vince”, said Leroy with a little sigh as he sat beside him. “We're still persisting with this seating arrangement, are we?”.

Vince gave a little laugh. “Yeah, in desk terms, these are prime real estate”.

“Vince says these desks have a better view”, said Howard, waving his hand. “I actually think you can see the whiteboard better from the row behind this, but ...”.

Vince giggled and pouted. “I prefer the intimacy of the front row”.

Howard replied, “Look, sit wherever you feel comfortable, okay?”.

“Thank you, sir”, said Vince leaning back in his chair and giving Leroy a grin.

Leroy rolled his eyes, and shot a cold look at both Vince and Howard.

“Anything wrong?”, Vince enquired.

“Oh no”, said Leroy. “Everything is just fucking fantastic, thanks for asking”.

“Glad to hear it”, Vince said with a grin.

“Alright class”, Howard said, standing up and moving to the front of the room. “Time for roll call”.

Vince rested his chin on his hand and gazed at Howard, as if roll call was the most fascinating part of the lesson.

“I hope you know that you two are disgusting to watch”, Leroy whispered to Vince.

Vince giggled. “Well, keep your eyes closed then”.

“I'm serious. You keep eye fucking our teacher”.

“Mm? So what does he do, then?”, Vince asked with interest.

“Stares at you like you're a big plate of chocolate cake, and he's starving hungry for chocolate cake, but he's been told by his doctor he'll drop dead if he has even one bite of it”, said Leroy gloomily.

“Really? That's super flattering”, said Vince excitedly.

“It's intolerable”, said Leroy in disgust.

“Leroy, what did I just say?”, Howard asked Leroy in a loud voice.

“Sorry, Mr Moon. I think I missed it”, Leroy said blankly.

“For the benefit of Leroy and Vince, I'll start again”, Howard said patiently. “I was just telling the class that _The Great Gatsby_ is regarded as the great American novel. Why do you think that is, Leroy?”.

“It's got the word great in the title”, Leroy pointed out. “That's probably subliminally influenced all the critics”.

“Well, that's an interesting theory”, Howard said, “but I think there's a bit more to it than that. Perhaps if you and Vince would stop talking and listen to what I have to say, you might learn something. I hope I don't I have to separate you two”.

“Please don't”, said Vince, giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Don't test me, then”, said Howard. “Just be quiet and listen”. He continued his lecture.

Vince pouted, doing his best to look wounded.

“Stop acting like a baby”, Leroy hissed at him. “You're the one getting me into trouble, and now you're sulking”.

“Shut up”, Vince snapped, picking up his pen to take notes.

“No, _you_ shut up!”, Leroy retorted.

“I didn't say anything!”, Vince said.

“You're pulling sulky baby faces and acting like it's all my fault”, Leroy complained.

“What, and that makes noise, does it?”, Vince sneered.

“Boys, come on. Stop arguing, please”, Howard begged. “You're making it very difficult for me”.

“Sorry, sir”, mumbled Vince.

“That's alright”, said Howard. “It's just that other students may wish to learn something today. Now, what do you suppose The Great American Dream was in the 1920s? Anyone?”.

Howard went on with his lecture, and Vince studiously took notes, trying to catch up with the part he had missed. Leroy did the same, already feeling ashamed of getting into a childish public spat with his best mate.

XXXXXX

Leroy had said he'd only be a few minutes, but it had been more than fifteen, and Vince was freezing. He could go and stand inside, but then Leroy might not see him, and they'd miss each other. It started to rain, and Vince prudently moved under the eaves in an effort to stay dry.

Howard almost ran into Vince in his rush to get home. He barely stopped himself, and let out a noise of surprise. “Vince? What are you still doing out here?”.

“I'm waiting for Leroy”, said Vince, his arms wrapped around himself. “You okay?”.

“I have to get home before my dogs destroy the flat”, Howard said. “They hate storms, and they'll both freak out with all this thunder and lightning. Don't you have a coat or something?”.

“No, I left it at home”, Vince said.

“Here, take mine”, said Howard, shrugging a brown vintage leather coat off his shoulders and passing it to Vince.

“I … Are you sure? Leroy won't be long”, Vince said.

“I'm sure”, said Howard firmly. “Please, take it”.

“Genius, thanks”, Vince said, taking the coat and pulling it around himself.

“My pleasure”, said Howard, taking a quick look at Vince, trying not to stare at how good his coat looked on him.

“Well, um, you'd better go rescue your flat”, Vince said with a little laugh.

“Right”, nodded Howard. “I'll see you tomorrow”.

“Alright”, Vince said. “Give the dogs a kiss from me”.

“I will”, Howard said, giving a small wave before running out to his car.

Vince smiled and waved, watching him go, then checking his phone to see if there was a message from Leroy.

Leroy came a few minutes after Howard left, finding Vince right by the door.

“Hey mate, sorry that took so long”, he apologised. “You ready to … Wait. You didn't have a coat before. Where did you get that?”.

Vince grinned, as he pulled the coat's collar up around himself. “Howard gave it to me”.

“Moon?”, Leroy asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. “When did you see him?”.

“Just now”, Vince said. “He left a few minutes ago”.

“You didn't ask him for it?”.

Vince shook his head. “I even said are you sure and everything”.

“How chivalrous”, said Leroy sardonically. “Ready?”.

“But it's still pouring, and we've missed the bus”, Vince wailed. “The rain will ruin my velvet boots”.

“Well I can be chivalrous too”, said Leroy, grabbing his phone and punching their details into an app. “Taxi will be here in a few minutes. We'll run like hell when it parks at the gates”.

Vince was still in a state over his boots, so when the taxi pulled up, Leroy carried Vince and both their bags to the waiting cab, so that his boots didn't touch the wet ground.

“There you go”, panted Leroy, thrusting Vince into the back seat, and tossing the bags onto the floor before sliding in after him. “You can't say chivalry's dead”.

“My hero”, giggled Vince.

Leroy confirmed the address with the taxi driver, and sat back, giving Vince a look. His friend was trying to restyle his rain-damp hair with his fingers, while checking his make-up in a hand mirror.

“I notice that you're not trying to persuade Moon you're a complete moron any more”, Leroy commented.

“No … he saw through it”, Vince admitted. “I ended up getting pretty good marks for all my assignments”.

“You're not clever enough to fool people into thinking you're stupid”, Leroy said sagely. “So how come you're still flirting with him?”.

Vince looked at the floor, and said softly, “I dunno, really. It's fun. And he's nice”.

“Well, I think he really likes you”, Leroy said. “I mean, he gave you his own coat when he saw you were cold on a wet day”.

“Yeah, _and_ he checked me out when I put it on”, said Vince smugly.

Leroy just shook his head, and looked out at the rain-drizzled street as he waited for his own house to appear.

XXXXXX

Vince got home late that night. Leroy's mum had insisted that Vince stay until the rain eased off, and made him get into old clothes of Leroy's so she could dry Vince's in front of the fire. He'd had dinner at Leroy's, and then the two of them had worked on a Biology homework project together. Eventually Leroy's mum had driven Vince the short distance home when it became obvious the rain had seriously set in for the night.

Howard's coat was still wrapped firmly around Vince when he said goodnight to Bryan, and went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed.

When he got out of the shower, still naked, Vince looked at the coat, which he'd slung over a chair. He slid it over his shoulders and examined himself in the mirror. He had nothing on under the coat, and he inhaled deeply. The coat had Howard's scent on it, and his chest fluttered slightly as he filled his lungs with the warm, spicy, and very manly aroma.

He shrugged the coat off and went to his wardrobe, opening a little box in there and rummaging through it, before finally selecting a red lacy lingerie set, and pulling it on. There was a delicate bralette that was slightly too loose on him, and some matching lace knickers. His cock was soft right now, so it nestled comfortably inside the knickers, although he knew once it got hard it would be much harder to contain.

Vince put the coat back on and looked at himself in the mirror again. He looked very sexy. He got his camera out and took a few pictures, sprawling on the bed so he could get a few different angles. He felt very naughty having his teacher's coat on over lingerie, to be inhaling his scent as he took lewd photos of himself.

His cock was stirring in his knickers, already getting interested, and he palmed it through the delicate lace, breathing out a soft sigh. He took a few more pictures, giving the camera his best bedroom eyes as he bit at his lips until they were red and swollen as though they’d been bruised by hard kisses. He could do with some love bites, those would look good.

He put his phone down, satisfied that he’d taken enough and let himself idly play with his cock through the knickers a little more. He pulled the waistband down when he got hard enough, slowly pumping his cock in his hand, letting his eyes flutter closed. He sank down into the bed, turning his face into the collar of the coat and inhaling deeply.

He wanted it to be Howard's hand on his cock. He wanted Howard to tell him how pretty looked in his coat. Wanted Howard to watch him as he got himself off, wanted him to get on his knees and lavish his cock with attention, bite and suck at his thighs until he was covered with dark marks. Vince wanted to wrap his thighs around Howard's head, bury a hand in his hair as he arched off the bed in a moan. His cock jumped in his hand, slowly leaking precum down his shaft as he lost himself in his fantasy.

He wanted Howard to lick up each and every drop, looking at his cock like he’d never wanted anything more in his life. He wanted Howard to want him more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life. Vince whimpered, muffling himself with the leather of the coat. This was Howard's coat. And Vince wearing it meant that he was Howard's. He wanted to be Howard's to do with as he pleased. Wanted Howard to make him scream, suck his cock until he cried, and then make him cum again when he was sensitive from it and swallow every last drop.

Inhaling Howard's scent like this was intoxicating, and it felt like Howard was all around him, like it really could have been his hand on Vince's cock. Vince came with a cry, the orgasm taking him by surprise, and he could only manage to pull himself from his fantasy in time to see cooling cum pooling on his stomach. He let out a shaky breath and swallowed. He'd gone well wrong. But it felt good. He cleaned up and took everything off, and sank into bed, falling asleep in moments.

XXXXXX

Vince made sure to leave Howard's coat in the cloak room when he met him for breakfast, Howard not mentioning anything about it. He put it back on as he left, going through the day wearing it. No one knew it was Howard's, but Vince knew. That was all that mattered.

In the brief morning break between lessons, Vince went to the college's administration centre, asking at the office how he could remain at college for a second year, and taking the forms that the secretary handed to him.

He grinned when he saw Bainbridge stalking through the office, knowing that Bainbridge would probably recognise his cousin's coat. Judging from the way Bainbridge stared at him, then grabbed his phone and began furiously texting, he'd definitely noticed. Vince smiled smugly, pulling the coat tightly around himself, and raising a challenging eyebrow to the principal. Bainbridge said nothing to Vince, but frowned at him. Vince had to stop himself from laughing.

The rest of the morning dragged, but he finally got to English, pretty early as he'd got bored during lunch break. He was proudly wearing Howard's coat as he came in and sat in his usual seat.

“Hi there”, he said to his teacher with a smile.

“Hello”, Howard said, smiling shyly. “I heard you caused quite a sensation this morning”.

“Did I?” Vince grinned. “I had no idea”.

“I just bet”, Howard said with a knowing smile.

“Bainbridge didn’t say anything to me,” Vince said. “What did he say to you?”.

"Oh, nothing," Howard said, shrugging.

“Then how did you know?”

"That's classified information."

Vince pouted. “Come on, what did he say?”

"Perhaps one day I'll tell you," Howard said.

Vince pouted harder, sinking down into Howard’s coat and giving him puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

Howard flushed and looked away, shaking his head. Vince made a sad whining sound.

Howard frowned, but gave in. "He just ... asked if I had given you my coat, and told me you were wearing it like a ... um, like a boyfriend jacket."

“A boyfriend jacket?” Vince asked, eyes darting up to meet his gaze as he felt himself flush.

"Mm," Howard said, nodding a little.

Vince sunk down further into Howard’s coat, pulling the collar up around his pink cheeks. “I don’t know what that means.”

"Me either", said Howard with a shrug. "Sounds like something from the 1950s, which I think is where Bainbridge mentally lives".

Vince spluttered with laughter. "What did you say when he asked why you'd given it to me?".

"The truth", said Howard, with a raised eyebrow. "That it was raining, and you needed it. That I was just being nice".

"I didn't really need it", Vince said reluctantly. "I could have waited inside".

"So why didn't you?".

"Leroy said to meet outside – he didn't know it was going to rain. And I thought if I went inside, he wouldn't be able to find me. And he was really late. I kept thinking he would be there the next minute, except he wasn't".

"Makes sense", Howard nodded.

"Do you want me to give you the coat back after lessons?", Vince asked.

"No hurry", Howard said.

"But what will people think if I keep wearing it?", Vince asked teasingly.

"They don't know it's mine", Howard said.

"Don't you need it back?".

"I've got others".

"So … it's alright if I hang onto it for a while?", Vince asked with a smile.

"Yeah", Howard answered, with a little blush.

"Thanks", Vince said happily.

"That's okay", Howard mumbled.

Vince was going to reply, but then the door opened and other students started coming in from lunch and sitting down.

XXXXXX

Leroy went to Computer Club on Fridays, so once again, Vince was left to entertain himself at lunch time. He considered having lunch with Howard, even though they'd already eaten breakfast together as usual, and started walking in the general direction of his office.

Just then someone smacked his bum, hard, saying, "Nice arse, pansy boy".

Vince spun around and glared. It was Marcus. Of course it was Marcus.

"I'm pretty sure if you like men's arses, that makes you a pansy as well", he said, arms folded in front of his chest.

"You hardly count as a man", Marcus sneered, leaning himself against the wall to accentuate his superior height.

"You hardly count as a human being", Vince retorted.

Marcus looked Vince up and down, licking his lips suggestively.

"What if I said I didn't really care if you were a man or not?", Marcus teased.

"What if I said I didn't care about you at all?", Vince said mockingly, putting one hand on his hip so that it jutted out towards Marcus.

"Well, pansy boy, that actually suits me down to the ground", Marcus replied. "I don't really want to bum you, then go around holding hands like a pair of poofs".

The boys locked eyes, neither of them moving or saying anything for a few moments. Vince opened his mouth slightly, and delicately ran his tongue around the rim, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

Marcus grabbed Vince's arm and dragged him down the hall to the nearest boy's toilets. He shoved Vince into a cubicle and against the wall, crushing his lips against Vince's. Vince's mind was beautifully blank as he moaned into Marcus' mouth, kissing him hungrily, biting at his lips, as Marcus grabbed Vince's arse to force their bodies together.

“God, you are such a fucking little queer”, Marcus murmured, as he pressed messy wet biting kisses down Vince's throat that would leave dark marks.

Instead of answering back, Vince moaned louder, letting Marcus grab and bite him, moaning and pushing back against him. He was already desperately hard, and he could feel Marcus was the same. They snogged and humped each other for a while before Marcus impatiently pushed Vince's hands onto the front of his jeans, and Vince wasted no time in unzipping them.

Marcus went to do the same, but Vince slapped his hands away. He didn't feel like a messy hand job that would probably end up staining his clothes. He flipped Marcus against the wall and dropped to his knees, revelling in the moan that drew from him. Vince finished unzipping his jeans and pulled them down, letting Marcus' hard cock spring free, fishing out a condom from his pocket and rolling it on. Vince pumped it in his hand a few times, before slowly swirling his tongue around the head, moaning as he felt Marcus’ hands slip into his hair.

He teased him with his tongue like that for a little while, drinking in each noise he was getting in response, before sinking down onto his cock, taking more and more into his mouth each time as he bobbed his head over it. Soon Marcus got impatient, grabbing Vince’s hair and holding him down as he fucked into his mouth, and Vince moaned wetly around him, eyes fluttering closed as he let Marcus do as he pleased. He knew they were being loud, and the thought of someone walking past and hearing this, maybe opening the cubicle door and seeing Vince getting his face fucked, was making Vince’s cock leak in his pants.

Vince's fantasy came cruelly true as the door really did open. Marcus grunted, pulling his cock from Vince’s mouth, as Vince looked up to see who had found them. It was Howard.

Vince's eyes widened as he remembered that he'd been on his way to see Howard when he'd run into Marcus. Of course he was going to hear them. If it had been anyone else! He wouldn't have cared about Henderson or Bainbridge finding them, but not Howard.

Howard gaped at them, unable to say anything at all. After a few seconds, he mumbled, "Please excuse me … I thought someone was being hurt in here”, before closing the door and leaving.

Vince looked up at Marcus and wiped his mouth. "I have to go," he said, getting up without waiting for a response. He rushed out of the toilets and ran to Howard's office.

"Howard!" he called out.

Howard's face was bright red, and he avoided eye contact with Vince as he sat down. “Er, I'm so sorry about that, Vince”, he said. “I thought … I thought you were being harmed, I promise it's the only reason I went in there”.

Vince stared at him. “Aren't you angry with me?”.

“Why … why would I be angry?”, Howard said carefully.

“I dunno … isn't it against any of the college rules?”.

“Not that I can think of”, said Howard. “And that was … was that … did you …was that definitely consensual?”.

Vince nodded, his face burning.

“Marcus didn't put any … pressure of you? He's a lot bigger and stronger”, said Howard in concern.

“No, it was …um a mutual decision”, Vince said in embarrassment. “A bad one, I guess”.

“Well, if no wrongdoing took place, then we're finished here”, Howard said awkwardly. “You're … uh, free to go”.

“I'm sorry”, Vince said. “I forgot we were right near your office. I was … on my way to see you, actually. And then I … well, he … um, yeah”.

“That's alright”, Howard said. “You don't … you spend enough time with me. You don't … there's no need to give up your lunchtimes as well”.

“But I wanted to see you”, Vince frowned. “I like spending time with you”.

“I don't want to interfere, or …. get in the way of you spending time with your peers”, Howard said. “People your own age”.

“Um, okay”, said Vince. “I'll ... I'll see you Monday, then?”.

“Yes, of course”, said Howard. “See you”.

Vince looked at him for a few moments, and left. This was going to make things between he and Howard very, very weird. He worried it might even end their friendship, and that was something which he really didn't want to happen.

XXXXXXX

Vince couldn't concentrate on anything that evening. He even tried to do homework, but kept losing his train of thought. At last, he grabbed his phone, and sent Howard a text.

_V: hey ik u said it was ok but i wanted to say sorry again im really embarrassed_

_H: It's fine. You have nothing to be embarrassed about Vince._

_V: well it feels like i do? u saw me with some bloke in the toilets_

_H: Usually people choose locations like that because the thought of being caught is exciting._

_V: it would have been usually but not this time_

_H: What was different this time?_

_V: idk sorry_

_H: You don't have to apologise._

_V: thanks for not sending me to bainbridge_

_H: No worries._

_V: u could have sent hoffman tho_

_H: What? Don't you like him?_

_V: ew no ofc not hes a creep_

_H: But you went with him?_

_V: yeah_

_H: I don't understand. He's horrible to you. You act like you hate each other._

_V: its the hot molten sexual tension but yeah we really dont like each other_

_H: That doesn't sound right._

_V: it makes it better_

_H: How????_

_V: more passionate more rough idk_

_H: I see._

_V: anyway sorry too many details_

_H: I don't mind. I like talking to you. I don't mind what it's about._

_V: ur sweet_

_H: Just trying to make you feel better._

_V: idk hadnt thought about it before but i don't usually like the people i sleep with_

_H: You dislike them?_

_V: usually just indifferent or dont know them well enough to have an opinion_

_H: That sounds lonely._

_V: wdym?_

_H: Having an intimate connection with someone you hardly know sounds rather lonely._

_V: i never really thought about it like that_

_H: Oh well. It might just be me then._

_V: i have friends not to be lonely sex is just for fun_

_H: I see._

_V: i mean theres nothing wrong with only wanting to have sex with people you really like or love_

_H: There's nothing wrong with what you're doing, either._

_V: hey thanks for chatting and for making me feel better_

_H: That's what friends are for. How about you go to sleep now? It's late._

_V: ok but u go to sleep too u need to take care of urself_

_H: Okay, Vince. I will. Thanks for caring._

_V: night howard sleep well xxx_

_H: You too. See you for breakfast Monday._

_V: xxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating changed, because smut. i haven't written smut before so … i'm still learning?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H: I've been taking advantage of you, and how you feel about me. I've been irresponsible, for my own selfish reasons, and it could get us both into a lot of trouble.
> 
> V: fuck off
> 
> H: I'm sorry.
> 
> V: dont fucking text me again ok?

Howard Moon had a lot of bad days, and worse nights, but the very worst day of the year was the 5th of February. Today, in other words. Today marked the fifth anniversary of Alan's death.

The day had started with him waking from a nightmare, soaked in sweat, tears running down his face. Alan was dead. It was all his fault. He couldn't save him. Voices told him to step aside, have his own injuries tended to. Lights flashed against a grey sky, the mournful sound of am ambulance. The cold, the terrible cold that went right through his bones, a numbness which had set in that day and never quite lifted.

Alan was gone and buried, and Howard was still here, still alive, his chest aching in memory. The pain felt more distant now, it was no longer the tidal wave of black despair it had once been, and that in itself made Howard feel ashamed. It was as though he was losing his connection with Alan, as if Alan had moved into a place he could no longer access. The thought was a lonely one.

But he was still unhappy, still in pain, still isolated by his grief. Still not knowing how to deal with it, even after the doctors had become involved. And a teacher, with responsibilities, so that he couldn't allow himself to wallow in misery.

Perhaps he should have taken today off, but he had wanted to continue on with his normal life, take comfort in familiar structures and routines. So he did the best he could, getting through the day reasonably well, he thought.

After lessons, he sat in his office and waited for Vince to come, even though he wanted to do nothing more than go home and lock himself in his flat, pretending that the world didn't exist, and time and space were meaningless concepts.

Howard offered Vince a slightly forced smile as he came in, hating how tired he sounded as he greeted him. “Hello, Vince”.

“Hi, Howard”, smiled Vince. “Long day?”.

“It was, rather”, he said. “How was your day?”.

“Alright”, said Vince. “What about you? Are you alright?”.

“I'm doing okay”, Howard said, his gaze slightly to the left of Vince.

“You sure?”, Vince said with a frown.

“I'm sure”, Howard said, wondering why it was so hard to lie to Vince. He wished he'd just gone home without waiting.

“Okay. Have you missed me since we last saw each other in English?”, Vince asked with a cheeky grin.

“Of course”, Howard said, not seeing any reason to lie about it. “You're my favourite student”.

“Good, 'cos you're my favourite teacher, and I missed you too”, Vince smiled.

Howard felt a small smile tug at his lips, a smile that was valiantly trying to break through the gloom. “That's good”.

“And I didn't get my yummy breakfast”, Vince said, giving an exaggerated sad face.

“You didn't come in this morning”, Howard said with a frown. He'd actually been counting on seeing Vince, and missing out on it had put him in the wrong frame of mind for the rest of the day.

“I know, I slept in”, Vince said. “I'm sorry. I'll definitely be here Monday. I promise”.

“It's okay, it's not a requirement that you have breakfast with me”, said Howard.

“I know, but I like doing it”, Vince said.

“Okay”, said Howard, nervously rubbing a finger as if it was itchy or sore.

Vince didn't know what was wrong, but something felt strange. “How are the dogs?”.

“Oh, good”, said Howard. “I think I'll take them for a walk in the park tonight”.

“Sounds fun”, said Vince. “Take some photos of them for me?”.

“Uh … alright”, said Howard.

“Don't know what I'm doing tonight”, Vince said. “Crying over the assignment, probably”,

“Five thousand words on The American Dream and the Jazz Age”, nodded Howard. “Extra credit if you mention actual jazz”.

Vince gave a little groan.

“You can have more time if you need it”, Howard offered. “But it's all there, in your lecture notes, and your textbook, and in the novel itself. I can help you if you get stuck”.

“Genius, thanks”, said Vince.

“No worries”, said Howard. “Um look … I need to leave a bit earlier today. Got to … get the dogs ready for their walk before it's too dark”.

Vince looked at him, unsure as to whether he was telling the truth or not. “Oh, alright. I should get home too. Got the assignment to work on”.

“Right, sure”, said Howard. “You probably have homework from other teachers too”.

“Yeah, loads”, Vince said. “Well, uh … give my love to the dogs?”.

“I will”, said Howard, picking up his things and putting his coat on.

“See you Monday for breakfast, then”, smiled Vince, as he did likewise.

“Yep, see you then”, said Howard, making an effort to give Vince a proper smile as he headed out the door.

Vince followed him, frowning a little, unsure of what was going on. Howard didn't say anything as they got to the car park, fidgeting nervously with his keys.

“Have a good weekend”, said Vince with a smile. “I'll text you”.

“Thanks, Vince”, Howard said, his head down. “You have a good one too”.

Vince waved as he walked to the gate, and saw Howard wave back as he walked down the line of cars. He couldn't stop thinking of Howard as he walked home from college. He'd been acting weird. Perhaps he'd had a bad night's sleep, and a long day, and he was tired. But then, why not just say so?

Vince wasn't sure what was wrong, and it wasn't his place to ask. He decided to wait a bit after he got home, then text Howard. Not to pester him with questions as to why he was acting weird, but just to take his mind off whatever was going on.

XXXXXX

_V: hey there_

_H: Hello._

_V: do u have those photos of ur dogs?_

_H: What photos?_

_V: u said u would take photos of ur dogs at the park_

_H: Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot._

_V: ohhh nooooo_

_H: Really sorry. Another time._

_V: its ok take some next time_

_H: I'll try to remember._

_V: was it good?_

_H: What?_

_V: in the park! u took the dogs there??? it just happened!_

_H: Oh right. Got you. Yeah it was good._

_V: must have been cold???_

_H: Yes. The dogs have jackets to wear._

_V: oh cuuuuute_

_H: I also wore a jacket._

_V: lol also cute!_

_H: I don't think so._

_V: anyway cu later_

_H: Okay. Bye._

_V: :*_

_H: I don't know what that means._

_V: :* :* :*_

_H: Doing it again doesn't explain anything._

_V: its the old kiss emoji i thought u might know it cuz ur old :)_

_H: Thank you very much._

_V: jk ur not old!_

_H: What do you consider old then?_

_V: idk 40?_

_H: I see._

_V: ur not even 30_

_H: That's true._

_V: and u can be sexy at any age_

_H: I've never been “sexy”. Even when I was young._

_V: LMAO WHAT ur jk right?_

_H: No I'm serious._

_V: ur sexy now_

_H: That's not a nice joke to make._

_V: not a joke!!!_

_H: Okay. We shouldn't have this conversation._

_V: u know u sound very cold over text_

_H: Oh. Sorry. I don't text that often._

_V: its ok u can text me!!! and i enjoy ur company and would like to keep texting_

_H: Why?_

_V: wdym y?_

_H: Why do you enjoy my company? Most people don't._

_V: well i like u cos ur nice and funny and ???? idk y i just like u_

_H: It's hard for me to even hear things like that right now._

_V: what y?_

_H: It doesn't sound true._

_V: well it is i like u i like being with u_

_H: You probably shouldn't._

_V: if u wanna know the truth i fancy u_

_H: You fancy a lot of people, Vince._

_V: excuse me???_

_H: And a lot of them aren't that nice, and aren't nice to you._

_V: what an arsehole thing to say_

_H: The truth is, you're too young._

_V: FOR WHAT??!!_

_H: To know what you like or what you're attracted to. Which is fine. You're young and there's nothing wrong with that. I just can't get involved._

_V: wtf?_

_H: I've been taking advantage of you, and how you feel about me. I've been irresponsible, for my own selfish reasons, and it could get us both into a lot of trouble._

_V: fuck off_

_H: I'm sorry._

_V: dont fucking text me again ok?_

XXXXXX

_H: I know you said not to text you so I'm sorry for disobeying that and I won't text you again after this if you don't want me to. But I've been thinking about it a lot and I care about you. I want to apologise for hurting you, and for being so insensitive. I'm sorry that I was so focused on myself during our conversation because it made me act like an arsehole, as you said. I don't really know much about your side of things, and I'd like to. I shouldn't have made assumptions about how you think and feel, because I'm completely ignorant. It's scary to be in the position I am in, and to feel about you the way I do, and to worry that I'm misinterpreting things or that my feelings aren't reciprocated. However, that's no excuse for me to lash out and hurt you, so I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me or reply to this. I will leave you alone if that's what you want. I just need you to know that I'm truly sorry for what I did and what I said._

Yeah, the 5th of February. It was the worst day and the worst night of the year for Howard Moon.

XXXXXX

Vince had been dreading the English lesson all day. It had been four days since their argument, and Howard's apology. Vince had read the final text countless times, yet hadn't been able to reply. He didn't know what to say, or even how he felt about it. He didn't know how to explain why Howard's words had hurt as much as they did. It's not that he never wanted to talk to Howard again, but he needed more time to gather his thoughts before he discussed them.

The weekend had gone by, and on Monday Vince had got out of English by going to the sick bay and telling the nurse he had a bad headache. He looked pale and ill enough for that to be believable. The nurse gave him two aspirin, and got him to lie down in a darkened room with a damp cloth over his forehead, sending a message to Howard that Vince was too unwell to attend the lesson. After half an hour he said he felt a bit better, so she told him to go home early, since there were only fifteen or twenty minutes of college left anyway.

Today he got to English bang on time, with most of the class already seated. He glanced at Howard, and then at Leroy, who was sitting right in front of Howard's desk, waiting for him. Vince gave a gulp and looked away, dumping himself down at a desk at the back of the room. He hoped Leroy would stay where he was, and then he could avoid talking to both of them.

“Mate, what the hell happened with you and Moon?”, Leroy hissed as he came and sat next to Vince.

“Nothing”, said Vince huffily, getting his things out.

“Bullshit”, said Leroy. “Moon looks like he got hit by a bus, and you're hiding in the back row avoiding eye contact. What happened?”.

“We had a stupid argument, alright?”, sighed Vince, running a hand through his hair.

“When?”.

“Friday night”.

“You were hanging out with him on Friday night?”, Leroy said in surprise.

“Texting”, Vince mumbled.

“You were texting each other?”, Leroy said, his eyebrows raised. “What was the fight about?”.

“Doesn't matter”, Vince said. “He was an arsehole, I told him never to text me again, he apologised, and I ignored it. End of story”.

“That's not even the beginning of a story”, Leroy said.

“We can't talk about it now”, Vince said.

“Okay”, Leroy agreed easily. “We'll finish this conversation later”.

Vince let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, resting his chin in one hand as he reluctantly looked at Howard, who had an unhappy expression on his face.

Howard's eyes darted away from Vince as soon as he saw Vince was looking at him. His throat was tight and his eyes stinging as he gave a gentle cough, addressing the class. “Uh … if everyone has stopped talking … then … you can get started on the work for today”.

Vince sighed and looked down, idly writing a few words, but not really able to focus. The rest of the lesson dragged on, but eventually finished. Then it was time to catch the bus home with Leroy.

XXXXXX

“Cup of tea, mate?”, Leroy asked, putting the kettle on.

“Yeah, alright. Thanks”, Vince answered, sitting down at the kitchen table. “Your mum's not home?”.

“Nah, she went to my auntie's for tea”, Leroy replied. “Relax, she won't be back for ages. We might even have to get our own supper”.

“I wouldn't mind”, Vince said.

They had gone back to Leroy's from the bus stop, and were now ensconced in the warm and cosy little kitchen of the terrace house that Leroy shared with his mum.

“Jaffa cakes?”, Leroy asked, when the tea was made.

“Mm, yum”, Vince said, accepting the open packet Leroy passed him.

“How are you doing anyway, mate?”, Leroy asked, pushing a hot mug of tea towards Vince across the round kitchen table.

“Not that great”, Vince said, eyes downward.

“Okay, tell me what happened”, Leroy said, taking a cautious sip of tea.

“Like I said, we got into an argument while we were texting”, Vince sighed. “He'd been weird all day, and he was still weird while we were texting. But I was trying to keep the conversation going and cheer him up, and then I don't know what happened. I said one thing, he said another, and then I lost my rag with him and told him never to text me again”.

“Um … okay”, said Leroy. “Would I be able to see the texts? Did you keep them on your phone?”.

Vince took his phone out of his coat pocket and slid it across the table to Leroy. Leroy spent some time going through the chat logs, occasionally saying, “Bloody hell”, or “Fuck me” as he read through Vince and Howard's intimate conversation.

“I knew you fucking fancied him”, was Leroy's first statement, when he'd finished, putting the phone down.

“Yeah, I suppose I do”, Vince said shyly.

“You _told_ him you fancied him”, Leroy said. “In a text, which anyone could read. You don't think you might have scared him a bit?”.

“What's scary about someone fancying you?”, asked Vince with a frown.

“If it's your student, and they're not eighteen yet, plenty”, said Leroy. “You can tell from his texts that he's terrified of losing his job, and he immediately tried to shut you down”.

“So I shouldn't have said that?”, asked Vince. “I only wanted to make him feel better”.

“Really?”, asked Leroy sceptically. “Or were you hoping he'd text back _I fancy you too, Vince. Come round to mine and bum me senseless_?”.

“Yeah, maybe”, Vince admitted.

“And what's all this palaver about you only fancying bad people?”, Leroy said. “He says it at the end, just before you blew up at him”.

“Oh, that was another conversation we had, about a week ago”, Vince said, dunking a Jaffa cake into his tea. “You can read that one on the phone too”.

Leroy scrolled back to the earlier text chat, and read it, beginning with, “Wait – Moon caught you in the bogs with someone?”.

“Yeah, Hoffman”, Vince said, with an embarrassed downwards glance.

Leroy screwed up his face in disgust. “Mate, you have _got_ to get better taste in blokes to mess about with in the bogs. Hoffman is a complete wanker. A real maggot. _Anyone_ would be better than him”.

“Yeah, I realised what a stupid git I'd been when it was too late”, Vince agreed.

When Leroy finished reading, he stared at Vince.

“Vince, you know what you said to Moon, don't you?”, he asked.

“What?”, demanded Vince, through a mouthful of moist Jaffa cake.

“You told him that you only fancied people that you didn't like or care about”, Leroy explained. “Then you tell Moon that you fancy him. You basically told him that he means nothing to you”.

“But I didn't!”, Vince said indignantly. “You read it. I said on Friday that I liked him and liked spending time with him”.

“Well, I dunno”, Leroy said, frowning and leaning back in his chair. “If you ask me, he sounded depressed or in a bad mood while you were texting. He might have only listened to what he thought was the bad part, and it was probably a kick in the guts for him”.

“So I should explain that I really do like him, and like being his friend?”, Vince asked.

“Yeah, not sure if that's a good idea or not”, Leroy said cautiously.

“Okay”, Vince nodded. “I just feel bad about the whole thing. He made me feel ashamed of who I choose to have sex with, and as if I'm just a stupid little kid that doesn't know their own mind”.

“Mm, but he said sorry for that”, Leroy said. “I mean, he grovelled for ages. Couldn't you at least tell him that you accept his apology?”.

“Yeah, okay”, Vince agreed. “I'll tell him tomorrow”.

“There, that wasn't so bad was it?”, Leroy said, patting Vince encouragingly on the knee.

“I suppose not”, Vince said. “You probably think I've been a melodramatic little bitch”.

“Not more than usual”, teased Leroy. “But you know what the real issue is in all this, don't you?”/

“What?”, asked Vince, reaching for another Jaffa cake.

“Moon is the first person you've been attracted to, and liked as well”, said Leroy, giving Vince a meaningful look. “If you ask me, you're falling in love with Moon”. He said the last part in a nursery rhyme sing-song.

“Piss off”, said Vince, pretending to strangle Leroy. “I don't fall in love with people. It's just not me. Falling in love isn't cool, and Vince Noir is the king of cool”.

“You're delusional”, scoffed Leroy, putting Vince in a headlock. “Wearing tight trousers and a ton of eyeliner doesn't make you cool, you stupid berk”.

“ _You're_ a berk”, panted Vince as he slapped at Leroy, “and it bloody well does!”.

They were wrestling each other on the stairs when Leroy's mum came home and told them both to stop fighting before something got broken, and they were far too old for this nonsense anyway.

XXXXXX

The next day went by in a slow drag of anxiety. Vince didn't want to talk to Howard after lessons, but he knew he had to. English had been painful in the extreme. He waited until ten minutes after the final lesson, and made his way to Howard's office, stopping just outside the slightly open door. He lingered for a few minutes, watching him. Howard was wrinkling his nose below his glasses as he worked, and it looked so adorable that Vince actually thought he might have stopped breathing. He forced himself to take a deep intake of air, and pushed the door open a little more.

Howard sighed as he finished what he was writing, took of his glasses, and gathered his things, stuffing them carelessly into his leather satchel. Vince hadn't come yesterday and he hadn't come today, so there was no point staying here. He just wanted to go home and cry and wish he was dead. He slung his satchel over his shoulder and grabbed the keys from his desk, only to stop and stare when he saw Vince in the doorway. He made a surprised noise.

“Hi”, Vince said quietly. “Do you have to get home right now?”.

“Um … no, not straight away”, Howard said, shaking his head.

“Is it okay if we talk?”.

“Er, if … if you want to, sure”.

Vince nodded as he pulled the chair around so it was right near Howard. “I'm sorry I didn't reply to your last message”, he began.

“That's okay”, Howard said, dropping his satchel as he sat back down. “I said you didn't have to”.

“I wanted to say, thanks for apologising to me”, Vince said. “You probably apologised too much””.

“You don't have to thank me”, Howard said. “I'm very sorry about how the conversation ended”.

“There's more”, Vince said, gazing at Howard softly. “I fancy you”.

Howard shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Yeah, I know. You said before”.

“I mean I proper fancy you”, Vince said. “I fancy you so much I feel a bit dizzy sometimes, and sort of melty inside”.

“Um … Vince ….”, Howard said nervously.

“I know you think I've got shit taste in people to fancy, and I'm too young to even know what I want”, Vince added.

“I'm so sorry for saying that”, Howard said. “I had no right to judge you, and I was an idiot. Your feelings are valid and important, no matter what your age”.

“But I don't only fancy you”, Vince went on. “I really like you, and it's not because of how much I fancy you. I like hanging out with you and having breakfast with you and talking to you and texting you. I like you as a person and I like being your friend”.

“Are you sure?”, asked Howard anxiously. “It's just that … people don't. People usually don't like me. So when someone says they do, everything in me says it can't be real. That they made a mistake, or they're playing a cruel joke on me”.

“Wow, you really do the whole crippling low-esteem thing, yeah?”, Vince said, giving Howard a sympathetic look from under the fringe of his hair.

“I'm sorry about the whole self-esteem bit”, said Howard, his eyes on the floor. “I know it's too much to deal with. I didn't mean to make it your problem”.

“Howard”, Vince said softly, reaching across to take Howard's hand. “We're friends. That means I'm here for you, alright? I don't care how many problems you have”.

Howard looked up in surprise when Vince took his hand. He looked away shyly, as his heart squeezed painfully in his chest. This wasn't the time or place to have feelings, and he tried to crush them deep inside.

“You shouldn't have to deal with my problems”, he said hoarsely. “You should just be enjoying being young”.

“I'm enjoying being your friend”, Vince said, giving Howard's hand a gentle squeeze. “And you're not stopping me from enjoying being young, really”.

Howard's fingers trembled in Vince's grasp.

“Don't worry so much”, Vince said with a smile.

“I'll try not to”, said Howard, attempting to smile.

“Want a hug?”, Vince asked with a smile.

Howard made an indeterminate sound, which could have indicated desire or fear.

“Come here”, said Vince, standing up and opening his arms.

Howard stood up as if in a daze, almost stumbling towards Vince, who wrapped his arms around him. Almost at once, Howard seemed to realise his error, and tried to pull away.

“Don't touch me”, Howard gasped.

Vince held him a little tighter, and rubbed a hand soothingly across Howard's back.

“Please, don't touch me”, Howard begged.

“Why not?”, whispered Vince, gently stroking the curls at the nape of Howard's neck. “I just want to make you feel better. So why not?”.

“Because …. because I'll end up doing _this_ ”, he said, leaning forward and ducking his head, just enough to press a soft kiss onto Vince's lips.

Vince leaned up into the kiss, until Howard jerked his head back and stepped away from Vince, his hands coming between them to rub together nervously.

“Christ, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that”.

Vince gave a gulp. “Um … no?”. He couldn't figure out why the nice kissing had stopped.

“I'm so sorry”, Howard repeated, his eyes wide, backing away from Vince until he banged into the desk behind him. “I'm so, so sorry. Please don't tell anyone. Christ. I'm sorry”.

“Hey, it's alright”, Vince said, slowly raising his hands like someone gentling a frightened horse. “I won't tell anyone”.

“That can't happen again”, Howard said in a trembling voice, pacing up and down behind his desk, while anxiously rubbing his moustache. “Please forget that ever happened. No one can know about it”.

“Howard, it's okay”, Vince said softly. “Breathe”.

“No, it's not okay”, Howard said, visibly shaking. “I shouldn't have done that”.

“I won't tell anyone”, Vince insisted. “No one has to know about it, alright? We can just pretend it never happened if you want”.

“I … alright”, Howard said, looking relieved. “We can do that? It's okay to just … go on like it didn't happen?”.

“Of course”, Vince assured him. “It's really okay, Howard”.

Howard covered his face with his hands, and Vince held out his hand for Howard to take if he wanted to. Howard let his hands drop, and took Vince's proffered hand for support.

“I didn't mean to … I'm sorry”, he said, as he began to calm down.

“I know”, Vince said, squeezing his hand. “Everything is okay”.

“Thank you”, Howard said. “You can't imagine how … I really fucked up. Sorry”.

“Nothing to apologise for”, Vince said soothingly.

“Okay”, said Howard with a blush.

After a few minutes of hand holding, Howard now looking much less panicked, Vince said, “I should probably go home now. Unless you'd like me to stay a bit longer? Are you alright now?”.

“No, it's okay”, Howard said. “I don't want to keep you”.

“I'll see you tomorrow?”, Vince said hopefully. “For breakfast?”.

“Yeah, see you then”, Howard smiled.

“Genius, alright”, Vince said, getting up and grabbing his bag. “Okay, bye”. He gave a small wave as he got to the door, unable to keep a little smile off his face.

“Goodbye”, said Howard, smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops. his mouth slipped.


End file.
